


Luz del Mar

by Unnie_bb_45



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I'm terrible because this is is so good!, M/M, Pain, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnie_bb_45/pseuds/Unnie_bb_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo saw him self as being a lighthouse and life as the vast ocean. There were tides, there were storms, and there were waves. He could handle the tides with his head just above the surface when things got tough. He could handle the storms that blew into his life but never worn him down. The waves were unpredicable and dangerous. They could ruin everything and ruin him. Who would have thought that the two waves that entered his life would do such a thing?</p>
<p>Luz del Mar - Light of the Sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Wave

Kyungsoo never accepted any changes in his life lightly. People came and went and they affected him heavily, like a storm. Kyungsoo was used to it and only a few rocked his little boat heavily. Those who did, crashed on him like waves in a typhoon. The first wave that hit Kyungsoo came in the form of a sophomore liberal arts student by the name of Kim Jongin. 

The boy was shy. He sat at the back of the lecture hall, was the first to leave, and, from his quizzes, he should have been head of the class. That wasn’t the case, as Jongin’s test scores were barely average. The professor, Kim Ryeowook, noticed Jongin’s potential and thought that Kyungsoo could bring it out of him.

“I believe that if you tutor Jongin, his exam grades will greatly improve,” Professor Kim said, leaning back in his chair. 

Kyungsoo watched him from across his desk, eyes narrowed at his mentor. He had been a student of Ryeowook’s, taking his Biology courses since his freshman year and had remained under his wing since. When Kyungsoo decided to work on his teaching certificate, he had been a TA for the Biology professor for a year. Eventually, Kyungsoo hoped to follow in his footsteps and teach at an university.

“He doesn’t need a tutor. You’ve seen his quizzes and papers. He understands the work,” Kyungsoo said. Kyungsoo didn’t see how his tutoring a student who didn’t want to be in the class in the first place was going to help either of them.

“I know, but exams are a major part of his grade and he's failing them, which is hurting his chances of passing the class,” Professor Kim said calmly, a faint smile across his face as he watched Kyungsoo’s forehead furrow.

Kyungsoo’s mind was churning with excuses, ready for Professor Kim’s next sentence. “What exactly am I supposed to be tutoring him on?” Kyungsoo asked, crossing his arms.

“How to take tests?” Ryeowook shrugged, making Kyungsoo scoff. “Just talk to him. I gave him your number and email address already so he could contact you. He should be in touch with you by the end of the day. Let me know if you need help.”

“I do,” Kyungsoo said with a groan, standing to leave. “Help me get out of this.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo.” Ryeowook waved the grad student out with a smirk.

+

Kyungsoo didn’t hear from Jongin until a week after his meeting with the professor. When he did, it was brief, a short text message of _Professor Ryeowook said that you can help. You don’t have to._

Kyungsoo was going to agree to not help, but thought of the consequences (Professor Kim giving him worthless papers to grade) if he didn't plagued his mind. He grabbed his phone and replied, setting up a date for them to meet.  
_Truth be told, I don’t want to, but what else can I do? Next week in the library at 4 is fine?_

_Really? I’m sorry. I won’t bother you anymore_ , Jongin texted back. 

“This kid,” Kyungsoo shook his head. _Just meet me at the library and be readyto go over the material_.

That was how, for the last few weeks leading up to the final exam, Kyungsoo met with the shy boy who sat in the back of the class in the school library.

Kyungsoo hovered over the boy, seeing what he already knew. Jongin knew the material but was reluctant when it came to exams. Jongin remained quiet through each lesson, nodding and humming an answer to each of Kyungsoo’s questions. Kyungsoo would have gladly given up on the boy and his asocial ways, but Ryeowook had tasked him with making sure the boy passed the final or else. Or else being that Kyungsoo would be grading all the finals, instead of just half.

As the lessons continued, Kyungsoo began to notice something odd about Jongin’s behavior. The other boy was fidgety and twitchy with each movement and sigh Kyungsoo made. Jongin would make small movements in his seat, and as their sessions progressed, he would move his seat to be nearer to Kyungsoo. After their fourth session, Jongin would text him a few times a day, and seemed to wait for him after class with some sort of insignificant question. Kyungsoo realized then that Jongin was finding moments to talk to him. The first time Jongin had waited for him after class, he had asked Kyungsoo what his favorite coffee was.

“Vanilla latte. Why?”

“No reason,” Jongin said and he turned to walk off quickly. Kyungsoo had already become accustomed to Jongin’s odd questions and thus he shrugged off the boy’s behavior.

The next day, Kyungsoo was greeted with a meek smile and a medium vanilla latte. From there, it continued. Every day, Jongin would bring his tutor a latte and move his chair a few inches closer. Jongin would steal glances at him, hoping to get his attention in between quiz sessions. Kyungsoo just ignored them, trying to finish his task of getting the younger one to pass the class. When the next exam rolled around, Jongin actually tried his best and scored the highest grade.

Jongin told Kyungsoo that he was happy and sad about the grade.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin after class.

“You won’t be my tutor anymore,” Jongin pouted. Kyungsoo held back his laugh as the next class started to file in. “I might just fail my next exam.”

“If you fail your next exam,” Kyungsoo threatened while packing up his things to head to Professor Kim’s office. “Not only will I not tutor you, I will find a way to lock you in the library.”

“You’re so mean, hyung!” Jongin chuckled as he followed behind him.

+

Kyungsoo stopped tutoring Jongin when he promised to put effort forth on his other classes, but only if he could be around Kyungsoo outside the class. Kyungsoo agreed, growing attached to the boy.

“Kyungsoo-sshi?” Jongin asked one day as he leaned toward Kyungsoo, who was busy typing away on his laptop. The two were alone in the study room Kyungsoo checked out. Jongin said he didn't have anything to study but he still had his books open to accompany Kyungsoo's paper stacks.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo asked, not missing a beat as he continued to type and stare at his screen. He hated reading student emails.

“Do you do anything on the weekends?”

“Grade papers. Get raging drunk. Grade papers while drunk. Plan ways to kill Professor Kim for making ME grade the papers he assigns...No, not really.” Kyungsoo said flatly.

“Oh.” 

Kyungsoo stopped mid-keystroke and looked up. 

Jongin was looking down at the table, his brain obviously looking for his next question. When he looked back up and saw the other man looking back, he jumped and looked away from Kyungsoo, who continued to watch him.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Why what?”

“Are you doing something this weekend?” 

Jongin’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Kyungsoo, unable to comprehend what the situation had become.“I’m...I’m...not,” Jongin’s voice cracked as he floundered about and fiddled with his sweater to busy his hands.

Kyungsoo could do nothing but laugh, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smirk, “Do you want to meet up?” Kyungsoo asked and leaned closer to Jongin.

Jongin leaned back more, almost falling from his chair to the floor, he squeaked as he grabbed the table to right himself. Kyungsoo’s smirk transformed into a grin. Jongin was cuter than he’d realized.

“For coffee or something?” Kyungsoo continued in an innocent tone, grinning at him across the table.

“If that’s what you want!” Jongin nearly shouted as he panicked.

Kyungsoo reached out and held Jongin’s hand, calming the younger one down with a kinder smile.

+

With that first date, Jongin’s wave washed over Kyungsoo, imprinting on his life. The first wave was unexpected, but calm. It didn't throw Kyungsoo off too much.

Kyungsoo enjoyed Jongin’s presence around him; a ball of joy that always looked up to his hyung for attention. Kyungsoo was busy but he made sure to give some time to his Nini.

Jongin tried his best to make going out with Kyungsoo special. The first time he asked him to dinner, Jongin made reservations at a fancy Italian restaurant that was well beyond what he could afford. The date barely started when the restaurant lost their reservations and ended with them eating street food late into the night.

The next date was during exam week. A drowsy Jongin was fast asleep at the table of their cafe date, the muffin he ordered acting as a pillow to catch his drool. Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything but laugh as he watched Jongin try to impress him.

The first time Kyungsoo slept with Jongin, it was as awkward as could be. Jongin tried to be romantic with flowers and candles but ended up with a mess of petals and almost burning down the apartment he shared with his classmate. The night wasn’t a waste, though, as Jongin found out that he liked for Kyungsoo to be in control and Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way. Kyungsoo liked the way Jongin fell apart for him, the confident smirks he’d been wearing earlier in the evening fading to shy blushes as Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around his cock and smeared lube around his hole.

+

“Professor Siwon made almost every answer on this test C and you should have seen the faces of panic,” Kim Jongdae laughed, nearly falling out of his chair. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, still focused on the tests in front of him. Ryeowook decided to give another pop quiz, apparently forgetting it was college and no one needed a pop quiz, and "allowed" Kyungsoo to grade them. Kyungsoo imagined setting them on fire.

Jongdae, a fellow TA and the total opposite of Kyungsoo, latched himself onto his fellow mentee when their mentors went about discussing classes and the such. Jongdae didn’t seem like a person who would want to be a teacher, but Kyungsoo just went with it. When they first met, Kyungsoo tried to stay away from him, his personality off putting. The more Kyungsoo tried to stay away though, the more Jongdae inserted himself. Kyungsoo eventually conceded. The night Jongdae showed up at his apartment with soju and pizza with an offer to help each other get through the rest of their TA “adventure”, as Jongdae called it, Kyungsoo didn’t really see him as a bad guy.

“I mean, one student just gave up on his test and filled in Cs,” Jongdae explained while still laughing. “He got a B on the test but he just resigned to being a failure. Isn’t that evil?”

“Uh huh,” Kyungsoo said, his focus still on the papers before him and what he would be doing next. Jongdae sighed as he watched Kyungsoo continue his work.

“Just mark them right or wrong and be done with them, Soo! It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Says you,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I want to actually teach, not just party like you, Jongdae.”

“Speaking of parties,” Jongdae draped himself over Kyungsoo. “Boa nuna is having one tonight and I heard that some nice ass is going to be there.”

“Busy.”

“Doing what?” Jongdae asked.

“Hyung!” Jongin shouted into the room. Both men looked up to the person who had snuck into the teacher's’ lounge. Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo, noticing a shocked look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked standing.

“You know him? One of Ryeowook’s students?” Jongdae asked. He watched Kyungsoo meet the boy in the middle of the room.

“I came to get you for lunch. Are you ready?” Kyungsoo huffed a sigh.

“Jongin, I’m sorry. I’m busy with a lot of work that Professor Kim needs done.”

“It’s okay!” Jongin laughed, waving off the worry on Kyungsoo’s face. “I wasn’t thinking and ju-” Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s face, kissing him softly as he stood on his tiptoes. Jongin stood shocked as Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you tonight. Come by my place and I’ll cook, okay?”

“Okay!” Jongin squeaked out, blushing. Jongin pressed a quick kiss onto Kyungsoo’s top lip before rushing out of room. Kyungsoo shook his head before turning back to Jongdae sitting back with his arms crossed.

“Boyfriend or play thing?”

“My boyfriend and shut up, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said sitting back in his chair, taking up his pen again.

“He looks young,” Jongdae said leaning toward Kyungsoo.

“He’s an undergrad,” Kyungsoo said. Jongdae grew more excited as he continued to probe Kyungsoo for answers. They were interrupted again by the ringing of Kyungsoo’s phone. “Hello?”

“Hyung! I forgot to tell you something!” Jongin said over the phone. Jongdae moved in closer to hear the conversation.

“What?”

“I love you."

“Love you too. I’ll talk to you tonight. Bye,” Kyungsoo ended the call with a chuckle.

“Ooooo!” Jongdae exclaimed, jabbing Kyungsoo’s arm with excitement.

“Stop it! Don’t you have work to do?” Kyungsoo said, pushing Jongdae away. Jongdae just chuckled as he watched the blush bloom on Kyungsoo’s face. 

+

When Kyungsoo had a chance to get away from school and Jongin actually did his work, they would hang around Kyungsoo’s apartment. The single apartment was their haven away from everything and everyone where they could just be together. Kyungsoo liked it like that.

As Kyungsoo usually cooked for them, Jongin would work on his homework or do his favorite activity - watching Kyungsoo cook. Kyungsoo would carefully prep the ingredients as Jongin sat at the dinner table, face in hands, smiling with glee. Jongin moved closer as the dish moved toward completion.

Kyungsoo dropped the pasta into the boiling water before he continued to cut up the herbs to mix into the spaghetti sauce simmering for dinner. Kyungsoo usually sung or hummed as he cooked, helping with his concentration as he zigzagged about. His focus was on the tune stuck in his head and the tomato sauce when Jongin snaked his arms around Kyungsoo and rested his chin on his head.

“Hyung…”

“The food is almost done, Jongin.” Kyungsoo answered as Jongin nuzzled his head. Kyungsoo chuckled as he picked up a spoon. Scooping up a bit of the sauce, he offered the taste to Jongin. Jongin was quick to accept. Jongin flicked his tongue across his bottom lip teasingly as he savored the sauce. Kyungsoo chuckled at his boyfriend quietly.

“Hyung is the best!” Jongin proclaimed, giving a thumbs up. Kyungsoo elbowed Jongin back with a laugh.

“You always say that,” Kyungsoo pouted as he faced the cooking meal.

“Because it’s true.” Kyungsoo watched the boy before him and just smiled. No words could explain how in love he was with this boy that was too shy to even talk to him. Jongin filled his day with happiness and excitement that was not in any other relationship had before. He knew he was really in love with Jongin every time he looked at him.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo reached up and wiped the corner of Jongin’s mouth, bringing his thumb to his mouth.

“What was that for?” Jongin asked flustered. It was cute how Jongin could tease him but could hardly take it when Kyungsoo did it to him.

“Sauce,” Kyungsoo said smiling as Jongin’s bronze skin gain a rosy tint. “You’re cute when you get embarrassed. “ Kyungsoo turned back to dinner as the arms wrapped back around him.

+

The year passed quicker than Kyungsoo had anticipated and with it came new changes for him and Jongin. Jongin had barely passed any of his classes for the semester, but that wasn’t the biggest news. Despite Kyungsoo’s nagging, as Jongin called it, Jongin had dropped out of school to enroll in a fine arts academy for his first love: dancing.

The day Jongin told him all of this was the day they moved into their apartment not far from the university where Kyungsoo was teaching. Kyungsoo was rendered speechless as soon as Jongin told him. Anger was his next emotion as he shouted and argued with Jongin.

“How could you do something so stupid, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked pacing the living room, around boxes still unpacked.

“Stupid? Hyung, this is my dream!”

“Your dream isn’t going to help with next month’s rent, Jongin! Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”

“Why do I have to discuss what I’m doing like you’re my parent?”

“Because I’m your boyfriend and surprise! We just moved in together and I’m part of your life now! You’re not a child anymore, Jongin! Grow up and think!”

“I thought you would be happy with my choice to pursue my dream,” Jongin said dejectedly.

“It was a stupid choice, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. He watched as Jongin fought back tears as he gathered his jacket and wallet, leaving in a huff.

That night, Jongin was sleeping on his friend’s couch while Kyungsoo was trying to figure out if he made a mistake with their relationship. Their apartment was still over half packed, Jongin and his things strewn about and already tangled together.

When Jongin stormed out, Kyungsoo was expecting him to come back to the apartment in a few hours, after being by himself and reconsidering the choice he had made. Those hours turned into days.

Kyungsoo sent messages and called his boyfriend but he only received small responses of “Okay.” or ”I’m busy.” Kyungsoo’s mind was stuffed with worry for Jongin along with the first few days of his classes. He had assignments to give out but he stressed over whether Jongin was eating food that Kyungsoo didn't make for him . The worry must have shone when Jongdae invited himself over to cook for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo opened the door to Jongdae, plastic bags held up high to show the prepared food.

“I thought you were going to cook for me?” Kyungsoo said moving to allow Jongdae in.

“I said that I would make dinner for you. I didn’t say I was going to do it in your kitchen. My mom says hi,” Jongdae rattled off all the dishes his mom made for them as he went into the kitchen. Jongdae began setting up the dishes as Kyungsoo dragged out the utensils.

“Jongin! Come eat!” Jongdae called into the apartment.

“Jongdae-”

“He’s back, right? You two had your little spat and are over it,” Jongdae said, sampling the marinated vegetables.

“It’s going on three weeks. A week since he last answered my text,” Kyungsoo said standing next to his friend. Jongdae turned to him, wide-eyed.

“Did you two really break up?”

“No...I don’t know. Was I wrong, Jongdae? He dropped out of school just when we get this place and he expects it to be okay?” Kyungsoo asked, exhausted from the subject in his voice and face.

“What did you tell him and do you have cooked rice?” Jongdae asked, walking into the kitchen.

“That he should have talked to me about it before just dropping out and check the cooker.” Jongdae returned to the table with two bowls of rice in each hand.

“What are you, his mother?”

“Why do you both say that?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat at the table. “I’m part of Jongin’s life. I would like to have a say in something that will affect us both.”

“Does it really affect you?” Jongdae asked, digging into the food without hesitation. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes while picking at his rice bowl. “I’m being serious. He dropped out but didn’t he get accepted into an arts academy? He’s still in school.”

“But what about rent?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Tell him to get a job! Let the boy grow up, Soo!" Kyungsoo ate his rice grain by grain as he listened to Jongdae. “You’re not his tutor anymore, Kyungsoo. You don’t have to hold his hand. He’s moving into the real world and you can’t save him from disappointment. It’s a way of life.”

Kyungsoo glared at Jongdae who was gobbling down the food like he hadn’t eaten all day.

“Who are you and what have you done with Kim Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asked in a serious tone.

“What?” Jongdae laughed.

“So serious since you become a professor. It’s strange,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle. “You make it sound like I’m babying him.”

“Well, you are. Are you just going to babysit him for the rest of your relationship or let him be Kim Jongin, your boyfriend and not your student?”

Kyungsoo was silent. Jongin wasn’t his student but he wanted to protect him. Kyungsoo’s thoughts were broken when Jongdae slammed down his chopsticks and stood up.

“What are you doing?”

“We can’t eat all of this,” Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo. “Where is Jongin?”

After arguing while Jongdae packed all the food back up and Kyungsoo, held at chopstick point, was marched to Oh Sehun’s apartment. 

The door was opened by a tall and lanky male; his blond hair peeking from under a fitted cap. He stood staring wide eyed at the two men at his door.

“Umm...can I help you?” He looked between the two before his eyes settled on Kyungsoo.” Oh! You’re Kyungsoo! Jongin told me about you! Kai!” The greeter called into the apartment.

“Kai?” Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae questioned quietly. Jongin bounded to the door and was just as shocked to see the new guest as Sehun.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo called out to him. Jongdae pushed his way into the apartment and pushed the food into Sehun’s hands.

“Jongin, we are here to talk. More so, you and Kyungsoo talk while I and Sehun? It’s Sehun, right?” The tall blond nodded. “Sehun and I eat and get to know each other.”

“Ah! Hyung!” Jongin shouted as Jongdae dragged Sehun into the kitchen with the food. Kyungsoo could see the hesitation in Jongin’s body language as he slowly turned toward him and avoided his eyes.

The awkwardness was heavy between them, neither of them making much eye contact. Kyungsoo could tell that Jongin just wanted to run but he forced himself to stay. Kyungsoo looked up to see the sad eyes of his boyfriend.

“Jongin-”

“Have you been eating, hyung? You look thin,” Jongin asked, concern in his voice. Kyungsoo gave a small smile and nodded. He didn’t need to say he’d only been eating small lunches and dinners lately. Jongin fidgeted in his spot, bouncing on the balls of his feet before he turned in the direction Sehun and Jongdae went.

Kyungsoo reached out, grabbing hold of Jongin’s shirt. Jongin froze as Kyungsoo pulled himself closer. Kyungsoo basked in Jongin’s body heat as he rested his head on the taller boy’s back.

“I miss you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered. “I’m sorry. I was just worried and-”

“I know,” Jongin said. He reached back and pulled away from Kyungsoo. “Hyung is always worried about me, but this is my life.” Jongin turned toward him. Kyungsoo frowned at him.

“Aren’t I a part of your life?”

“You are! But...it’s hard to explain.” Jongin said, as he anxiously sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He looked determined, but also tense, eyes constantly flitting towards the doorway.

“Explain to me, Jongin!” Kyungsoo said with a note of desperation as he held onto Jongin’s wrist. “Tell me what is so wrong about what I said.” Jongin sighed, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

“The thing is...you aren’t tutoring me anymore. You don’t have to be my guide anymore. I don’t want you to,” Jongin took both of Kyungsoo’s hands in his. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin rubbed circles into his hand. “I want you to go through life by my side. Not in front of me. If I trip, you won’t have to look back. I know you will catch me if I fall. Understand, hyung?”

Kyungsoo felt his stomach drop as Jongin’s words mirrored Jongdae’s. For once, Jongdae was right and he just needed Jongin to confirm it. He nodded, bringing a full smile to Jongin’s face before he pulled him into a hug. Kyungsoo crushed his body against Jongin. He wanted to be the one to catch him if Jongin fell but he had to realize that he had to be alongside him to do so. “I can do that for you, Jongin,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“If you two aren’t going to do a makeup makeout session, can we eat?” Jongdae said standing in the walkway to the kitchen with Sehun behind him.

“Shut up, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said, blushing as he took Jongin’s hand in his. They walked into the kitchen together, slowly reconciling over the reheated dinner.

Jongin didn’t go back to the apartment that night with Kyungsoo, opting to slowly move back since he had classes. Kyungsoo agreed, and greeted Jongin with a kiss each time he showed up over the next few days between classes.

Jongin told him all that he had done since he joining the academy and Kyungsoo was happy because Jongin was not the shy boy he had first met. He was more outgoing, he remained at the top of his class and hinted at being the favorite of his dance class (though Sehun disagreed). 

When Jongin invited Kyungsoo to watch him dance, he was more than ecstatic to show off his art to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo was happy to see him showcase his skills, and enjoyed the way that Jongin glowed under his praise.

Watching Jongin move and express himself on the stage made Kyungsoo happy because Jongin was happy. The smile on Jongin’s bright assured Kyungsoo of what Jongin said. Kyungsoo was a part of his life, by his side.


	2. Breaker

\+ One year later +

“Are you babysitting your boyfriend again tonight?” Jongdae asked across their shared desks in their cramped office. Kyungsoo refused to look up and acknowledge his best friend as he continued to eat his lunch. Jongdae laughed at the refusal of an answer, tossing a crumpled up sticky note at Kyungsoo.

“Soo! I was kidding. Are you free tonight or staying at home with Jongin like a married couple?” While Kyungsoo was focusing more on graduating, Jongdae tried to redirect it to living his life. Kyungsoo didn’t remember how, but there were plenty of nights that Kyungsoo ended up at a stranger’s house, drink in hand, watching Jongdae lead the party as emcee. How they both graduated and were hired to the same school still puzzled Kyungsoo.

They shared their office still, even though Kyungsoo was a General Biology professor while Jongdae spread his knowledge of Sociology to lowerclassmen. The arrangement evolved from the days when Jongdae would go out drinking with both the Science and Liberal Arts department heads with Kyungsoo riding along. That was Kyungsoo, always shadowing Jongdae but Kyungsoo didn’t really mind. Jongdae was a part of his life because he was like a rough wave compared to Jongin, a high tide compared to the incoming tsunami. 

“Why does it matter to you, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo answered, packing the leftovers away to eat later. He would have eaten it all but if he decided to work late, he would need something to keep him awake and alert.

“Because, knowing you, you will work afterhours, head home, sleep, get up and come to work and complain how your 9am was too half asleep to even understand class and genus.”

“I do not complain and for your information, I was going to go home and have a nice quiet evening with Jongin.”

“Jongin doesn't want to date a koala. Let him have a night off,” Jongdae said, spinning around in his desk chair. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he started work on the next month’s lesson plan. “I mean, doesn't he go out? He doesn't sit at home waiting for you, right?"

"No. He goes out with his friends a lot and-"

"Come out with me tonight," Jongdae begged.

“You know I don’t do clubs, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said, his eyes glued to his screen as his fingers flew in sporadic bursts of typing. 

“Not a club, Soo. More like a bar restaurant. I’m meeting with some old friends.”

“You have other people who tolerate you?” Jongdae forced a laughed as he threw another crumpled sticky note at Kyungsoo. “Why do you need me to go with you?”

“Because I want my best friend in the world to hang out with my other best friends and be best friends together!” Jongdae exclaimed standing from his chair to drape over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo huffed before saving his work.

“You’re not going to let me say no, are you?” Kyungsoo glared at Jongdae. 

“Already told them you’re coming,” Jongdae gave Kyungsoo a tight hug before standing and moving back to his desk.

“You’re incorrigible. What about Jongin?” Kyungsoo sat back in his chair. He wasn’t going to get anymore work done with Jongdae’s plan in play.

“Call him up and say you’re working late and having dinner with me.”

“I’ve never lied to him and I’m not doing it now,” Kyungsoo said looking back at his computer. He never saw a reason to lie to Jongin. The younger one was honest with Kyungsoo so much that Kyungsoo felt bad if he thought of lying to Jongin.

“It’s a half-lie. You are having dinner with me. Just with more people and you’re not working.”

“Jongdae, I-"

“Fine! Be an old married couple and go home and talk about the weather,” Jongdae said standing. “Don’t come to me when you get sick of him soaking his feet and complaining like an old man,” Jongdae started packing up to leave. 

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo sighed a chuckle. He knew what Jongdae was doing. He had done it plenty of times before. He would try to guilt Kyungsoo into something, but Kyungsoo would just hold out until Jongdae was begging for him to come along, offering a meal or drink in exchange. Kyungsoo would go along, letting Jongdae think he had Kyungsoo in his hand.

“Don’t say I wasn’t a friend who tried to help you have a life outside Mr. Dancer,” Jongdae made his way slowly to the door, waiting for Kyungsoo to stop him. The push and pull of their relationship was a joy for Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Kyungsoo picked up his phone and dialed.

“Jongin-ah! Are you busy? Tonight? Okay. No, Jongdae is taking me to dinner. I’ll be home late. Okay, love you too,” Kyungsoo ended the call and looked to a smirking Jongdae. The cat-like smile was mischievous and wonderful. "He has practice for a show coming up, so he's staying late."

“See? And you didn’t have to lie.”

“Let me finish my lesson plan then we can go,” Kyungsoo focused back on his screen as Jongdae skipped back to his chair to wait.

+

The restaurant wasn’t crowded but the tinkling of silverware against ceramic and the clink of glasses knocking punctuated the air already teaming with hushed conversation. Kyungsoo idly perused the menu placed in his hands by the waiter as Jongdae texted on his phone. Kyungsoo didn’t really care what he was going to eat since Jongdae said he would pay. 

Something in Kyungsoo’s stomach fluttered. Nerves, nausea, hunger. Whatever it was, he just wanted it to stop and he wanted to be at home.

Kyungsoo glanced to Jongdae over the menu.

“Are your friends not coming?”

“Oh, they are. They were just arguing in the car. They should be walking in about now,” They both looked to the door as two men walked in, whispering an argument between them. Jongdae waved at them as they passed the maitre d’ and approached the table. 

Kyungsoo eyed them both. The man closest to him was tall, causing Kyungsoo to lean back to look up at him. He talked pointedly with his hands as he argued. Kyungsoo took in his large ears, red from anger, maroon locks tucked behind them, . That anger was directed to the shorter man who came with him. The chestnut haired man kept slapping the taller one’s arm and complaining about his driving and parking.

“You two are done?” Jongdae asked. “Or do you need to go back out and give each other a handjob?” 

“Fuck you, Jongdae,” The short one said as they both sat down. “Chanyeol is a shit driver. I think he ran over a dog on the way here.”

“If you weren’t trying to direct me, then I would have driven fine!” The deep voice from Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s attention. The melodic tenor wasn’t what he expected to come from the giant. A shudder ran down his spine as he watched Chanyeol shrug off his coat and settle in the seat next to him. 

“Alright you two. You can argue later. Let’s eat. By the way, this is Kyungsoo,” The two turned to him and smiled. “Soo, this is Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The two idiots who I met in my undergrad.”

“Fuck you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun voiced again.

“You wish,” Jongdae mumbled with a smirk before looking back at the menu. Kyungsoo chuckled and looked at the two men who were now smiling at him. Baekhyun’s square smile made his face light up. He didn’t seem like trouble like the one beside him. Though they were both looking at Kyungsoo, the gaze from Chanyeol was more intense and his smile was different than that of Baekhyun.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! How much of an ass is Jongdae at work?” Chanyeol asked with a childish smile. Kyungsoo chuckled as he looked between the three of them. It became obvious why they were friends; they were crass with each other as they were with other people and it made no difference to them.

“Nice to meet you and he’s more of a kiss-ass than an actual ass to anyone,” Kyungsoo said as he shook Chanyeol’s hand, his enveloped in the man’s large hand. Jongdae nearly choked on his water, causing Chanyeol and Baekhyun to laugh.

“Yah! You’re supposed to be on my side against these two.”

“He knows you too well to fall for that,” Baekhyun responded as he looked at the menu. “Let’s eat! I’m starving.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say much the rest of the night, laughing at the anecdotes exchanged between the three of them as he got to know Baekhyun, who was Jongdae’s roommate during his undergrad and the person who took Jongdae to his first party, and Chanyeol, who was an acquaintance that connected with the two to increase the craziness they got into together. By the end of the night, Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun owned a few coffee shops around Seoul that were doing well, Chanyeol was a radio producer who worked the late night shift; he learned about the several bets they had between each other, Jongdae’s first college hookup was with one of their TAs who had a nice ass, and how out of all of them, Chanyeol was the one who was the last line of defense in every situation.

"It was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun shouted as he and Chanyeol climbed into their vehicle after dinner.

"You too!" Kyungsoo said out of manners. He enjoyed the night but really, the two of them were worse than Jongdae. Walking with Jongdae back to Jongdae’s car, Kyungsoo could see the look on his face. He was waiting for the approval from his friend on the others.

“They’re nice, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said. Jongdae threw his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“But?”

“As long as you knew there was a but. I can see how they’re friends with you but how are they friends? They argued almost the whole night.”

“They were just putting on a show. They wanted to see how you would react,” Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow at Jongdae as he laughed. “Trust me. If they were actually arguing, they wouldn’t have come together. They’ve been fucking with people as long as they’ve been fucking.”

Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongdae, shock on his face as he pulled Jongdae back. Jongdae’s brows lifted as he questioned Kyungsoo’s look.

“You didn’t get that vibe from them? They used to date. Well, fuck each other but it just didn’t work. Now they’re just friends.”

“But they don’t seem…gay,” Jongdae glared at Kyungsoo.

“You’re gay, Kyungsoo. What, are they supposed to be smug bastards like you?”

“Shut up! You know what I mean! Like Chanyeol seems like he’s straight.” They continued to the car. 

“Bisexual. Baekhyun is gay but Chanyeol is bi. He has a preference of guys through,” Jongdae unlocked and opened the door before looking at Kyungsoo with a mischievous smile. “Why? Do you have a thing for the giant? I know you like your guys tall.”

Kyungsoo chuckled dryly as he climbed into the car.

“No. Just trying to get a handle on them. Just in case you make me hang around them again.”

“Haha, you’re a riot,” Jongdae said settling into the driver’s seat. “Let’s get you home to your dancer. He must be so worried,” Kyungsoo slapped the side of Jongdae’s head, causing him to laugh before they pulled out of the parking lot.

Kyungsoo entered the door code to the apartment he shared with Jongin and was welcomed with the dull light from a lamp and Jongin sitting on the sofa, sleeping to the news. 

The apartment was a basic home for them. After Kyungsoo graduated and Jongin dropped out, they needed a place that was affordable and close to the university. Their neighbors were college students, one or two who have taken Kyungsoo’s class, but it was peaceful. They could afford it with Kyungsoo’s salary, but Jongin took up a job at a local music store part-time for pocketmoney. He was just holding out for dancing gigs but the music store was money in his pocket and a hobby he enjoyed. 

The apartment was small but it had the essentials - a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and a big enough bedroom for the two of them and Jongin’s clothes. How a 20-something could have so many clothes and not go anywhere puzzled Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo slipped off his shoes and tiptoed to behind the sofa, trying not to wake his boyfriend. Watching Jongin sleep, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile. Awake, Jongin’s features were distinct and he lit up everywhere he went like a sun. Asleep, his face was soft with his eyelashes resting on his full cheeks and his plush lips slightly parted. Kyungsoo wanted nothing but to kiss his face and hold him. Kyungsoo draped his arms over Jongin, kissing his temple lightly, kissing across his forehead to his other temples. Jongin stirred and looked up with a bright smile.

“Hi!” Kyungsoo said softly.

“Hi, hyung!” Jongin’s sleepy voice was something that Kyungsoo loved. The deep gravel of it always made his heart jump.

“Sorry I’m home late. Did you eat?”

“Eunhyuk hyung took me and Sehun out after practice. Did you and Jongdae hyung have fun out?” Kyungsoo started to pull away, the sofa pushing into his abdomen, but Jongin held him in place.

“It was just dinner and some of his friends. It was interesting but I would have rather eaten with you,” Kyungsoo saw the slight blush in Jongin’s face, pushing Kyungsoo to kiss his rosy cheeks.

“I’m happy you’re home.”

“How happy?” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear. Jongin turned and shifted to his knees on the sofa, circling his arms around Kyungsoo as he kissed him. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s body closer to him as Jongin pulled his lips into the kiss. Kyungsoo ran his tongue across the top of Jongin’s mouth, causing a moan to come from the younger. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo over the back of the sofa.

Kyungsoo settled on top of Jongin, never breaking the kiss. Firm hands pressed into Kyungsoo’s hips as they pushed into Jongin’s pelvis. Kyungsoo ran his hands under Jongin’s shirt, dragging his nails across his body, Jongin moaned as he arched from the sofa. Kyungsoo could feel himself growing hard as he continued to roll his hips. Kyungsoo pulled from the kiss, causing Jongin to groan in disappointment. Kyungsoo focused on the kiss-blown lips of Jongin and the dazed look on his face. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Let me go shower.I want you in the bed, ready by the time I get out,” Kyungsoo bit Jongin’s lips before he rolled off and made his way to the bathroom. The hot shower was all Kyungsoo needed to keep his mind on Jongin’s body and the moans and screams that he will cause to come from the younger boy. After the wash, Kyungsoo, a towel wrapped around his waist, found Jongin sprawled across the bed, his fingers working his hole as he moaned.

“You started without me,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh as he approached.

“I was...just...getting ready...for you, hyung,” Jongin said, pushing down on his fingers as his other wrapped around his cock. The towel dropped from Kyungsoo’s waist, his cock half-hard and twitching with each moan from Jongin. Kyungsoo climbed into the bed, picking up the lube from the side of Jongin and covering his fingers before he removed Jongin’s. Kyungsoo was slow in everything he did with Jongin when it came to making love. He loved the gasps and whimpers that came from the younger man. Jongin was so in love with Kyungsoo that the satisfaction of Kyungsoo getting off was enough for him. Kyungsoo slowly pushed two of his fingers into Jongin, curving them slightly to cause Jongin’s hips to lift as he moaned and clawed at the bed.

“Hyung! Please!” Jongin begged as he looked at Kyungsoo with lust. Kyungsoo just smiled as he continued to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Jongin. Hooking his free hand around the back of Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo pulled him closer for another hungry kiss. Moans and whimpers mixed with tongues before Kyungsoo pulled out. With slick fingers, he grabbed the condom on the bed and the lube. He rolled the condom on, wiping some of the lube from his fingers before drizzling more. Kyungsoo settled between Jongin’s spread legs, pushing in slowly. Jongin released a stuttered moan as Kyungsoo pushed until his hips were pressed flush against Jongin’s ass. 

The warmth enveloped Kyungsoo’s cock, making him forget to move as he throbbed inside Jongin. Jongin, knees bent up, flesh flush and red as he panted, grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s neck to move on Kyungsoo’s cock, pushing his ass against Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo started to move, rocking his hips as he stared into Jongin’s eyes. Heat radiated from their bodies, enveloping them as Kyungsoo picked up his pace. It was still too slow, in Jongin’s mind, as he snapped his hips, hitting hard with each roll. Jongin whimpered and moaned Kyungsoo’s name as Kyungsoo found his prostate and continued to push into him. The pull on Kyungsoo’s neck was too much. He pulled Jongin’s hands away, pushing them into the bed before Kyungsoo grabbed hold on Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo rocked more into Jongin, lowering his mouth on the long tan neck of his boyfriend, nipping and sucking on the flesh. 

“Hyung...hyung…” Jongin moaned as he dug his fingers into Kyungsoo’s back and wrapped his legs around him.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin’s ear, his breath hot against the shell of Jongin’s ear. Jongin’s profile was so beautiful as he moaned and panted. “You’re so beautiful. I love you.”

Jongin’s lips were captured in a sloppy kiss, lips crashed together,smashing until they hurt, as Kyungsoo’s hips quickened, becoming more erratic. Kyungsoo’s hand increased its pace on Jongin’s cock. Jongin released a choking scream as he came over Kyungsoo’s hand and his tan stomach. His ass clenched around Kyungsoo’s cock, the heat and power driving Kyungsoo over the edge of his orgasm as he came.

Kyungsoo released Jongin’s neck as his body went languid, a sated glaze in his eyes as his breath was calming. Kyungsoo buried his face in Jongin’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell of sex, sweat, and a faint fragrance shampoo. Kyungsoo kissed the sensitive skin, shivers shuttering through Jongin’s body with each overheated kiss.

“I love you, hyung,” Jongin whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and drifting to sleep.


	3. Second Wave

Kyungsoo stood in line, waiting his turn to get his coffee. The three people before him ordered their sugar-filled espresso, but all Kyungsoo wanted was a black coffee with a bit of cream. After placing his order, Kyungsoo waited with the other customers for his drink, checking his messages to see what gossip Jongdae heard around the department building they could discuss later.

“Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo looked up to see a smiling Chanyeol approaching him. The lanky giant looked excited to see Kyungsoo as he stood over the shorter man with a goofy look on his face. “Wow! I didn’t know you came here!”

“Chanyeol! Hi! Yeah. This cafe is near the campus, but I’m trying to limit my caffeine intake,” Kyungsoo explained smiling politely. He didn’t really want to hold the conversation with man, but until his order was up, there was no way out without being rude. Kyungsoo looked the man up and down; his hoodie was zipped halfway covering a black t-shirt as loose-fitting jeans hung on his hips. Chanyeol shifted the binder tucked under his arm to his other arm before adjusting the fitted cap in his head.

“Awesome! The studio is about two blocks from here, so this is a haven for our staff,” Chanyeol said, pointing over his shoulder. Kyungsoo glanced outside, expecting to see something but saw traffic and buildings.

“Studio?” Kyungsoo asked, looking back to the smiling man in front of him. He had never seen someone smile so much for no reason at all. Considering Chanyeol was friends with Jongdae, there wasn’t a question in Kyungsoo’s mind about the tall man’s sanity.

“Remember? I’m the night director at the radio station nearby. We keep the students up and are something the working folks can listen to on the graveyard shift," Chanyeol chuckled.

"Oh yeah! I don't listen to the radio that much anymore," Kyungsoo said, wondering why he offered up that fact.

"You should listen to my DJs! Lay is a senior at the university but he basically has a job at the station because he's been there for so long and Zitao is a newbie but he has great musical taste."

"Okay," Kyungsoo chuckled and turned, his name called for his drink. He knew his face showed his disinterest but it didn’t deter the taller man. Chanyeol just laughed, following behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wasn't joking but the tall man just following behind him to pick up the his order too.

"Sometimes I talk a lot, but you should really listen to them one night," Chanyeol explained, ruffling his hair walking behind Kyungsoo.

"I'll try. I think I-"

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kyungsoo was close to the door before he turned to Chanyeol.

"Why?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Baekhyun, Jongdae and I usually meet up to watch movies and eat. Wanted to see if you want to join us?"

"I'm busy," Which wasn’t a full lie. Kyungsoo still had to make up the midterm exam for his classes but he wasn't going to work on them all weekend. Jongin finally had time off from the music store and his dance troupe. Kyungsoo wanted to do nothing but stay in bed all day with his boyfriend. They could watch movies together with no interruptions.

"It'll be fun! I'll cook or we can order out and we will probably watch some action movie."

The look on Chanyeol’s face told Kyungsoo he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll think about it and let you know," Kyungsoo said rushed before heading out the door to campus.

He met with Jongdae around their shared lunch time. Kyungsoo found Jongdae at his desk, feet propped up, and his concentration on a game on his phone.

"So you're coming to movie night , huh?" Jongdae greeted him without looking up.

"What? No! What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo stuttered.

"Chanyeol texted during my class and told me he ran into you," Jongdae dropped the phone from his view. "You two are having coffee dates?"

"You're not funny and I told him I'll think about going." Kyungsoo sat at his desk and opened his lunch box, partaking in the homemade meal he made himself. Kyungsoo woke up early to make his and Jongin's lunch every other day. He enjoyed cooking and Jongin loved his cooking.

"Which means no in Do Kyungsoo context," Jongdae said standing. "What has happened to you? You used to go out all the time!"

"You dragged me out all the time."

"But you had fun, right?" Kyungsoo cast a menacing look toward Jongdae.

"Okay, most of the time, you had fun. You can't deny that."

"No, I can't, but we have things to do. I have things to do and people who count on me not to revert to some college party boy."

"Does Jongin think you're as boring as I do? Seriously,come on!,” Jongdae crossed his arms. Kyungsoo clicked his tongue as he tried to ignore Jongdae. “One night of doing something without him. Can you give that up, Soo?" Kyungsoo huffed. Kyungsoo looked at his best friend.

“No, not really, Jongdae. I have Jongin at home for the weekend and I kind of want to keep him to myself,” Kyungsoo said started to pack up his lunch. Jongdae grabbed hold of Kyungsoo’s wrists, shocking him.

“One night. Just one night and then you can have the kinkiest sex with Jongin you want. Bend him backwards and fuck him on the dinner table for all I care,” Jongdae pleaded with him.

“Why is this so important? You’ve never invited me to a movie night! what’s special about movie night?”

“If I say because Chanyeol asked, would that be a good enough excuse?” Jongdae smiled his cheshire cat smile.

“No,” Kyungsoo pulled away to start on his work. Jongdae huffed and leaned against his desk, his body folding nearly in half as looked at Kyungsoo.

“You want to know the truth? Chanyeol did ask if you were going to be at movie night but right now I’m asking as your best friend. Will please come over?”

Kyungsoo held back yelling at Jongdae, focusing on his work to keep his mind from planning to tape Jongdae’s mouth shut.

“Dae, if you’re not going to talk sense, just get back to work,” Kyungsoo said, his fingers tapping at his computer.

“You know how often we’ve hung out since last year?”

“We’re hanging out now. We work together, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I mean outside of work! Do you remember the last time that we, the two of us, hung out and just talked?” Kyungsoo stopped and threw his hands up. He swiveled around to face Jongdae. Kyungsoo gave him thinking face and shrugged.

“My birthday this year.”

“Last year when you and Jongin broke up,” Kyungsoo saw the hurt on Jongdae’s face and was taken aback.

“It hasn’t been that long!”

“Without counting birthdays and work functions, we don’t hang together anymore. You go to Jongin now. Don’t get me wrong! I’m happy you two are back together and I got a few dates with Sehun out of it, but I kind of miss my best friend. It was like pulling teeth to get you out with Baek and Chanyeol.”

“Dae, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. It’s just that. Jongin and I...we’ve finally settled into this routine and really it’s just-”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae said, a small laugh of defeat as he moved behind his desk. “I’m not trying to guilt you into coming. I’m just saying. We can find another time. We’ll be fine with just three of us.”

Though he said it wasn’t, Kyungsoo could feel the guilt, crashing against him like a wave and wearing him down. He hadn’t been out with Jongdae much since he and Jongin got back together. He hadn’t really thought about Jongdae, who was there through the whole thing and helped get them back together. He did owe his friend a few nights together.

"Okay," Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo puzzled. "I'll come. Your guilt trip worked and I do, kind of, miss hanging around you outside these four walls."

"Wait, for real? What do you mean guilt trip? I was being sincere! But you're going and I don’t have to literally drag you, right?," Jongdae pointed at him, trying to stop himself from jumping up and down.

“When are you ever sincere? And not dragging someone around? Didn’t you tell me you had Sehun on a leash once?" Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"He wanted to be on the leash. Don’t start. You're really going to come?"

"It's just a movie. What bad could come of watching a movie?"  
+  
Kyungsoo stood in front of the apartment door. Jongdae had given Chanyeol Kyungsoo’s number, allowing Chanyeol to text him the address to his apartment, but Kyungsoo could see more messages coming in the future.

Kyungsoo could feel nerves building in his stomach. Kyungsoo swallowed them down and knocked.

The door opened to a smiling Chanyeol in a simple t-shirt and jeans. The nerves in Kyungsoo’s stomach seemed to jump more as Chanyeol smiled at him, welcoming him into his “humble home”.

Kyungsoo was greeted by Jongdae and Baekhyun as soon as he entered, stepping out of his shoes. Seeing Jongdae’s face relaxed him, but the nerves were still there.

“Have a seat. I’m finishing some rolls and we can start the movie,” Chanyeol said, clapping his hands before disappearing into the kitchen. Kyungsoo walked and dropped down beside Jongdae.

“So what are we watching?” Kyungsoo chuckled, watching Jongdae and Baekhyun fight over a bowl of popcorn.

“Jurassic Park,” Baekhyun passed the dvd cover to Kyungsoo. “Yeollie wanted to see something as tall as him on the screen.”

“Yeollie?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You called?” Chanyeol popped his head out of the kitchen. He laughed as Baekhyun and Jongdae threw popcorn at him. “Can one of you come help me out?”

“I volunteer Kyungsoo!” Jongdae shouted, raising his hand.

“I second it!” Baekhyun voiced with a laugh. Kyungsoo stammered looking between all three of them. Chanyeol shuffled into the living room to pull Kyungsoo with him into the kitchen.

The room was small with a stack oven across from a stove range with a little bit of counter space extending to refrigerator.

“How do you work in this space?” Kyungsoo asked, sliding behind him into the kitchen.

“Alone,” Chanyeol laughed as he picked up his knife. “If you could finish rolling the kimbap while I cut, we can start the movie. Have you ever seen Jurassic Park?”

“Not recently,” Kyungsoo started at the task, rolling the seaweed roll tightly.

“Oh, that’s good,” Kyungsoo looked back to see a happy Chanyeol. “You can all reminisce about it!”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said smiling with him. Kyungsoo turned back to the rolls, finishing up. The two worked in silence. Heat radiated from Kyungsoo’s back, the presence of Chanyeol so near distracting him just a little. Kyungsoo fidgeted, trying to shake the feeling when he heard Chanyeol begin to hum.

“Kyungsoo-ah!” Kyungsoo turned around to a kimbap piece in front of him. Looking past the food, he saw Chanyeol smiling as he held it out for Kyungsoo to eat. Kyungsoo’s heart jumped looking at the happy expression, a look of a puppy waiting for approval.

“Kyungsoo-ah! Say ah!” Kyungsoo jumped from the trance to see the kimbap roll in front of him again. Chanyeol moved it toward Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo grabbed it and shoved it into his mouth.

“Mmm! Good,” Chanyeol beamed before turning back to gather the pieces. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol parade into the living room with the kimbap. Chewing the kimbap, Kyungsoo could think of nothing but the smile Chanyeol gave him. It was always the same, a smile and look waiting for a smile and happiness in return. It wasn't as if he didn't get a similar smile from Jongin. It just, something in Chanyeol's eyes caused Kyungsoo's heart to race and his stomach to flutter.

The night was anything but quiet as they talked and joked throughout the movie. The food was gone quickly but the night ended with tiredness and Jongdae whining to sleep on Chanyeol’s sofa. Baekhyun dragged Jongdae out, saying their goodbyes as sleep took over.

“Did you enjoy the night?” Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol who was pulling on his jacket.

“I actually did. Are you heading out?” Kyungsoo moved toward the door with him.

“Ah! Yeah. I got a call that the general manager wants my crew to come in for a schedule change meeting. Out of the blue, really, but it pays the bills.” They both slipped on their shoes and headed out, walking in stride toward the parking garage. Though Chanyeol’s stride was longer, he remained on Kyungsoo’s side the entire way.

“Thanks for inviting,” Kyungsoo said stopping before going toward his car. "Surprisingly, I had fun."

"Surprisingly? I guess you didn't expect to? That hurts me, Kyungsoo-ah," Chanyeol placed his hand over his heart in a gesture of hurt while laughing.

It was strange and a joy for Kyungsoo to hear someone say his name so sweetly. Only Jongin called him hyung with such an intonation.

Kyungsoo laughed, looking away from the smile he knew was on Chanyeol's face.

“So I’ll see you next time, right? You can pick the movie then,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

"I guess,” Kyungsoo confessed, bringing a surprised look to be painted on Chanyeol’s face. "Since I can pick the movie next time.”

The smile returned and Kyungsoo reciprocated with his own beaming smile to Chanyeol. He was enjoying seeing that smile.

“Good. I liked having you here,” Chanyeol said, stepping toward Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded looking away from the penetrating stare of the giant.

“I guess I should be going. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” They both stepped back from each other. Kyungsoo waved as he headed toward his car, leaving Chanyeol to stand in that spot, waving.


	4. Rising Tide

If asked, Kyungsoo would admit he wouldn’t have chosen Jongin as his partner based off his first impression He would say no but he grew to care and love Jongin over time. Jongin washed over him like a lazy wave in the late evening.

If asked, Kyungsoo would deny that he would ever betray Jongin. Jongin trusted Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo trusted him. Their love was built on that trust. Through the good and the bad, they weathered the storm together.

If asked if he’d fallen for Chanyeol on their first meeting, he would say no. Chanyeol was rising tide, threatening to drown him.

+

"Kyungsoo! Teach my class for me!” Jongdae said as he entered the office. Kyungsoo glared at him like he had just asked to teach his class. Wait...he did.

“What? Why would I teach your class?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Jongdae hopped on the edge of his desk, swinging his legs back and forth. Kyungsoo picked up a paperclip and flung it at Jongdae’s head, connecting. “Ow!”

“Do your job and teach!” Jongdae laughed, rubbing his forehead where the paperclip hit. An almost quiet alert was heard in the office. Kyungsoo reached for his phone and smiled at the message on the screen.

“Jongin sending you sweet messages during his break?” Jongdae asked.

“It’s not Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, still smiling as he replied to the message. Looking up, Kyungsoo lost his smile to Jongdae’s raised eyebrow.

“Who is it?”

“It’s just Chanyeol being silly," Kyungsoo said hiding his phone.

“Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?  Sixf oot, ears of a elf, always smiling like a doof Park Chanyeol? What are you doing getting text messages from him?” Jongdae asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

“You gave him my number! He just sends little jokes and asks how my day is. That’s all.”

“I’ve never got a joke from him. He must hate me,” Jongdae pouted. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as another message alert came. “Yah! If you keep that up, Jongin may think you’re cheating on him.”

“You wanted us to be friends, Jongdae! Why wouldn’t we talk? We’re not doing anything wrong!” Kyungsoo shouted. Jongdae jumped from the desk.

“Fine but know this: friends don’t smile at their phones with heart eyes like that, Kyungsoo-ah,” Jongdae whispered, his signature kitty smile on his face. Kyungsoo chuckled as he pushed his best friend’s shoulder and replied to the message.

+

Though he texted with Chanyeol almost everyday, Kyungsoo met with Baekhyun in person more, since he was Jongdae’s roommate. Baekhyun would stop by the office once and a while and have lunch with them or Kyungsoo would meet Baekhyun at one of his local cafe shop to just chat.

They agreed to  try and meet more often knowing that Jongdae’s birthday was coming up soon and a party was needed.

Baekhyun placed Kyungsoo’s drink down first before sitting across from him at the table in the corner. Baekhyun suggested they meet one of his cafes since it’s close by. Once Kyungsoo arrived at the cafe, the bustling business did not really match Kyungsoo’s jokester image he had of Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo murmured a thanks, never looking up from the notebook he scribbled their birthday notes in.

“I love Jongdae, but he’s a little shit and doesn’t deserve a party like this,” Baekhyun said, making Kyungsoo chuckle and nod. “I mean, a big surprise party? He would do better with just a dinner.”

“You said he wanted this, right?” Kyungsoo looked up, reaching for his coffee. “You think about it, he would do better in this party than a dinner, more people to fawn over him.”

The two laughed together when Kyungsoo’s phone alerted to a new message. Kyungsoo was quick to the draw, grabbing his phone to see the message and texting a reply.

“That elf sending you cute messages now?” Kyungsoo froze in his writing before looking up to a smirking Baekhyun. “Jongdae told me Chanyeol’s been texting you.”

“Ah! Well...he....we’re just talking. Nothing serious. I have a boyfriend. We’re in a very solid relationship. So-”

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Baekhyun asked sipping his coffee with a smirk.

“We’re friends. Like you and I and Jongdae.”

“I know that but does he?” Kyungsoo wanted to knock the smirk off of Baekhyun’s face but fought it with sipping his coffee.

“He knows! Whatever you two ‘had’ before,” Kyungsoo said, using his fingers to make the quotation marks. “it’s not like that with me.”

“I was kidding, Soo,” Baekhyun maintained the smirk. “Listen, Chanyeol’s a good guy and he likes to make connections with people. If he seems clingy, just tell him. You won’t hurt his feelings. We’re all friends.”

“Thanks, Baek," Kyungsoo coddled his cup, feeling some relief after the explanation. He didn't really have to explain the relationship but just hearing it out loud was satisfaction enough for him.

“Now let’s finish planning Jongdae’s swanky party. The better we make his, the more he will owe us big later.”

Kyungsoo agreed, exchanging laughter as they set about making the checklist for Jongdae’s surprise birthday. The coffee meeting was cut short as Baekhyun was called to another one of his shops on an emergency. Kyungsoo took the leave to visit Jongin at work.

The record shop was a small store with a vintage feel. Rows of vinyl lined the store with the back wall dedicated to cds. Plastered over the walls were posters of artists from Mozart to The Ramones to Madonna to Kim GunMo.

Kyungsoo wove his way through the patrons until he saw Jongin, a stack of cds in his hand, organizing with headphones over his ears. Kyungsoo smirked as he snuck up behind him and poked his sides. Jongin yelped and jumped around.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo flinched slightly with the thought of Chanyeol’s smile appearing in his mind. Kyungsoo managed to contain his shock, as evidenced by by Jongin’s bright smile of recognition. "Hyung, what are you doing here?"

"I just met with Baekhyun about Jongdae’s birthday. His cafe is nearby here. You seem busy."

"I always have time for you. Taemin!," Jongin shouted to a blond lanky man explaining an album to a customer. "Taking a break!" The man nodded at Jongin. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, setting the cds down, and led him to the back room.

The small break room held a small set of lockers along the wall next to a bathroom. A round table sat in the middle of the room with milk crates as chairs around it.

Once Jongin dropped his hand, Kyungsoo looked at his smiling face and again Chanyeol’s flashing smile greets him in his mind.

" Hyung, what's wrong?" Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip before grabbing hold of Jongin's face, pulling him down into a tight kiss. Kyungsoo screwed his eyes shut as he tried to flush Chanyeol from his mind. Jongin pulled away, laughing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow! Visit me more often, hyung," Jongin said, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. The next kiss was softer as Kyungsoo fell into the delicate heat of Jongin's lips. Kyungsoo smiled into this kiss. His mind did not picture Chanyeol with this kiss. The kiss was broken, leaving them in silence. The silence was followed by a message alert. Kyungsoo tightened his grip on Jongin’s shirt. He knew who it was. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"It's Jongdae,” Kyungsoo felt his throat tightened as the lie spilled from his mouth. “He's trying to figure out what we're doing for his birthday. I'll talk to him later. What do you want for dinner?" Kyungsoo brushed it off, though his back pocket seemed to heat up, awaiting his answer to Chanyeol.

"Ah! Eunhyuk hyung is taking us out for dinner. He's going to America tomorrow, so we're celebrating. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. You have fun tonight. Call me if you get too drunk,"Kyungsoo gave him a quick peck before Jongin led him back out. He waved goodbye before stepping out of the shop. As he sighed, his phone rang. Looking at the screen, Jongdae’s name popped up.

"What is it, Jongdae?"

"Oh! Am I special enough to be saved in your phone? I'm honored," Kyungsoo laughed sarcastically with Jongdae’s chuckle. "Besides the honor, what are you doing for my birthday?"

"Not telling," Kyungsoo said as he began walking.

“You can’t hate me for trying to figure out. But for real, are you and Baek still meeting right now?"

" Stop trying to spoil the surprise!" Kyungsoo shouted into the phone. Jongdae cackled. "And no. He had an emergency at his other cafe."

"Damn. I needed him to bring something home."

"What?" Kyungsoo sauntered to his car, not rushing anywhere since his night was open.

"Could you go back by the office and get a folder from my desk? It's a study guide I need to edit," Kyungsoo could hear the upset in Jongdae’s voice.

"Sure. You want me to bring it to Baekhyun or..."

"Our apartment. I doubt he'll come home fast enough if you give it to him and I ask him to. You remember where I live, right?"

The call was followed by a text message with Jongdae's address. Kyungsoo had forgotten since Jongdae mainly came to his place.

Kyungsoo made his quick stop at school before heading to Jongdae’s apartment. As he made his way there he decided he would just stay in watch a movie, and wait for Jongin to get home. He could hear Jongdae’s voice nagging him but Kyungsoo wasn’t going to try and make an effort to find something to do when he could just sit at home.

The lobby of Jongdae and Baekhyun’s apartment was quiet and empty. Kyungsoo pulled out his cellphone to tell Jongdae he was there.

“Kyungsoo-ah!” Kyungsoo almost dropped his phone when Chanyeol shouted his name. Kyungsoo turned as the lanky man jogged to meet him at the stair leading up. “Hey! I didn’t know you were coming too.”

“Chanyeol! What do you mean?” Kyungsoo turned back and started up the stairs. He was moving quickly in hopes to leave and not stay near the person whose face kept popping up in his mind, whose face wasn’t  his boyfriends.

“I guess you didn’t get my last text,” Kyungsoo heard the nervous laugh behind him and it made his heart jump. “I wanted to try some board games for the night, so I called up Jongdae and he asked me over.”

They stopped in front of the apartment occupied by their friends, but Kyungsoo avoided Chanyeol’s stare. He just wanted to go home and watch movies until Jongin got home.

“I didn’t know if they sent you the message, so I texted you.”

“I was busy and didn’t notice,” Kyungsoo mumbled, still avoiding eye contact until the smiling face that plagued him appeared in his eyeline.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo shook his head as the door opened.

“You could have knoc-Chanyeol! You’re early!” Jongdae shouted before looking between the two of them and smiling. “You came together, I see.”

“We just met at the stairs,” Kyungsoo said, shoving the file into Jongdae’s chest.

“And I was thinking you would spend the night with Jonginnie.”

“Jongin?” Chanyeol asked.

“My boyfriend,” Kyungsoo looked up and stared directly at Chanyeol. He watched as the smile wavered for a second but never a disappeared.

“Ah! So you’re spending the night with him?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo could see some hint of hurt in his eyes.

“Yeah...I’ll talk to you later, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo shuffled past Chanyeol toward the stairs, the look on Chanyeol’s face still on his mind. He wanted to apologize but for what?

He made his way back home absentmindedly. Kyungsoo stood in his apartment, alone. Something about Chanyeol’s hurt eyes kept replaying in his mind. Why would he be upset? Kyungsoo bypassed the movie and went for his shower and then to bed. He would most likely wake up when Jongin came stumbling in and want to cuddle. Kyungsoo would just wait for that.

As Kyungsoo left the bathroom, the towel draped over his head, the message tone echoed in the room. He chuckled to himself, thinking that it was Jongin checking in and asking if he would still honor the deal of picking him up if he was too drunk.

Picking up his phone, his smile faltered at the flash of Chanyeol’s name.

_From Park Chanyeol:_

_Hope you and Jongin are having a good night. Talk to you later! Bbyo~_

  
Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at the message. He shouldn’t feel bad. He and Chanyeol were just friends. But why did his heart feel like it was crumbling?


	5. High Tide

“I think I need another drink,” Baekhyun sighed as he practically laid across the table he shared with Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon was a mutual friend of Baekhyun and Jongdae, closer to Baekhyun being that he was the financial support for Baekhyun’s cafes. Kyungsoo watched as Junmyeon patted Baekhyun’s head while laughing, bringing to mind that maybe their relationship was more than just business.

“What time did you tell him to meet you here?” Kyungsoo asked as he waved over the waiter for another cocktail.

“Chanyeol’s supposed to bring him over at 7,” Baekhyun looked at his watch. “Which was twenty minutes ago! Ugh! That ass!”

The waiter appeared by the table smiling.

“Three screwdrivers and another ginger ale,” Kyungsoo ordered for the table.

“Let the boy drink!” Baekhyun shouted with this face squished on the table. “He’s not eighteen.”

“I don’t really drink, hyung,” Jongin laughed as he watched his inebriated hyung try to sit up. “The ginger ale is fine.”

“Then make my screwdriver a tequila sunrise,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Like you need that,” Junmyeon said, slapping Baekhyun’s head lightly. Baekhyun flipped his head to lay the other side of this face on the table and pointed at Junmyeon.

“You’re taking me home, so shush, hyung.” Junmyeon chuckled, petting Baekhyun like the little puppy he was imitating.

“While Baekhyun is out of it, why don't you tell me more about your dance troupe, Jongin? I never knew a dancer personally,” Junmyeon asked, smiling at the younger man.

“It’s just a small troupe. We just started entering competitions to help pay for the studio, but we’re just some people who love music. That’s the other reason I took a job at a music store. I love finding new music.”

“That’s so interesting,” Kyungsoo watched Junmyeon lean toward Jongin, his eyes searching every part of his boyfriend’s face. A twinge of jealousy bloomed in Kyungsoo but he fought it back as Jongin smiled at him and squeezed his thigh.

Kyungsoo jumped as his phone vibrated with a message from Chanyeol.

“They’re here! Get the cake ready!” Kyungsoo shouted as he stood. Baekhyun quickly sobered up as he followed suit with Kyungsoo to greet the man of the hour at the door.

The lights were dimmed before Jongdae strolled in. Shouts of “Happy Birthday” boomed in the room as a lit birthday cake was rolled before a surprised Jongdae. Jongdae’s squeal of delight and humble acceptance was the best part of the surprise. As the lights were brought back up, the first eyes the Kyungsoo made contact with were that of Chanyeol as he smiled at Kyungsoo. Greetings were exchanged in their silent stare before Jongdae called out to him.

“Yah! Kyungsoo! You and Baekhyun did all this?” Jongdae asked circling the 8-tiered cake aflame with sparklers and "Happy Birthday, Kim Jongdae" etched into the side.

“As many times as you tried to spoil it, are you surprised?” Kyungsoo laughed. Jongdae wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo, bringing him into a hug. Jongdae looked around the room.

“Why is everyone standing around?” Jongdae shouted into the room. “Let’s drink and party!”

The night continued on as Jongdae made his rounds of appreciation to all the party guest for coming to the party and to brag about getting Kyungsoo out of the house to anyone who would listen.

“The next time he asks me to teach his class, I’m going to do it and make sure every one of his students fail,” Kyungsoo seethed as he sipped his drink, watching Jongdae with Baekhyun. Jongin chuckled, nudging Kyungsoo’s shoulder to bring a smile to his face. “Thank you for coming with me, Jongin.”

“Jongdae hyung is my friend too. I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” Jongin said, leaning closer to Kyungsoo’s ear, a breath grazing over his ear. “Plus Jongdae hyung drunk is funny.”

“Kyungsoo-ah!” A shiver ran through Kyungsoo’s body before he turned to Chanyeol stumbling toward them. Chanyeol draped his arm over Kyungsoo, nuzzling on top of his head. “You’ve been avoiding me, Kyungsoo-ah!”

“Chanyeol, how much have you been drinking?” Kyungsoo removed the heavy long limb from around him. Chanyeol shrugged as he leaned on the table. His eyes focused on the person beside Kyungsoo.

“Ah! Jongin!” Chanyeol pointed to the boy before pointing to Kyungsoo. “You are very lucky to have this man. I wish I was you.”

The tension was thick in the group as Kyungsoo stood between Jongin and Chanyeol, the pain in his chest growing heavy, his lungs feeling like they were filling with water.

“Um, Jongin! Why don’t you come with me to get some punch?” Junmyeon said, pulling the younger boy away.

Kyungsoo felt his heart stop as his breath caught in his chest. Looking to Jongin, an indescribable look was on his face - anger, fear, upset, disgust - Kyungsoo couldn’t pinpoint what it was but he knew one, hurt. Kyungsoo turned back to Chanyeol was staring blankly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turned back to Jongin, pushing him toward Junmyeon, urging him to go so that he could handle it.

Jongin never broke eye contact until Junmyeon pulled him completely away. Kyungsoo turned back to the hovering problem, alcohol seeping from Chanyeol’s clothes.

“Chan-”

“Bathroom,” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulled him. Kyungsoo tried to pull away but had no strength as he was dragged behind Chanyeol away from the crowd.

Kyungsoo looked back to see Jongin preoccupied with Junmyeon, but catching Baekhyun’s eye before he rounded the corner.

Chanyeol led them down the hallway, not looking back or talking to Kyungsoo until they were in the bathroom. Chanyeol moved to check each stall, banging each door open before he returned to Kyungsoo standing at the door. Chanyeol reached behind him, locking the door before pushing Kyungsoo against it and holding the smaller man’s face in his hands.

Chanyeol’s warmth enveloped Kyungsoo as his face hovered inches above him, the smell of alcohol emitting from his breath. Chanyeol’s glassy eyes searched Kyungsoo’s as he licked his lips and inched his face closer, his forehead now resting on Kyungsoo’s head.

“Can I kiss you? That’s all I’ve wanted to do this whole night was kiss you. Just let me kiss you so I can get you out of my head,” The rasp of Chanyeol’s voice ran through Kyungsoo’s body to his cock. He curled his fingers into his shirt, wanting to scratch into Chanyeol’s back, wanting to kiss him and frot against him. Kyungsoo sighed, his breath playing against Chanyeol’s lips as he held back his surge to kiss him. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath to steady his voice before another voice called out.

“Kyungsoo hyung! Hyung!” Jongin called out to him. Kyungsoo turned his head as Chanyeol’s warmth disappeared. Looking back, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol hovered over a sink, water running into the basin. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip as he watched Chanyeol try to wash away the moment.

Kyungsoo slipped the lock open and opened the door as Jongin, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon appeared at the door. They all looked surprised. Kyungsoo pointed to Chanyeol still over the sink.

“He puked a few times but he should be fine now.” He turned his attention to Jongin. “Ready to go home?”

Jongin nodded as Kyungsoo said his goodbyes to everyone and they left. Baekhyun entered into the bathroom and started to rub Chanyeol’s back, his face wet with the cool water. He stared at his reflection.

“Don’t let me drink ever again,” he mumbled, shutting the water off and heading out.

+

The drive home was nothing but silence. There was nothing that could be said. In that silence, Jongin held onto Kyungsoo,holding his hand as Kyungsoo drove. Jongin draped himself over his hyung as they walked into their apartment and only separating to go shower. Kyungsoo didn't push him, afraid Jongin would take it wrong, but he knew what was on his boyfriend’s mind. It was on his too.

Jongin got out of the shower and climbed straight into bed. Kyungsoo watched him as he slinked off, frustrated from the night and just tired all around. Kyungsoo wanted to apologize but he wanted to just forget about the night.

The water pounded heavily against his skin as exhaustion seeped from Kyungsoo’s body. He closed his eyes as his muscles tensed and relaxed as the water slid down his body. With his eyes closed, Kyungsoo was plagued with the scene in the bathroom, Chanyeol’s body pressed against him and his lips close to Kyungsoo. Just as in the bathroom, Kyungsoo’s body betrayed his conscious mind, his cock growing. He cursed himself as he took hold and started to stroke as thoughts of Chanyeol's mouth on his neck entered his mind.

Kyungsoo gasped as he twisted his wrist, his hand moving up and down the shaft, his orgasm rolling in his stomach. He bit his bottom lip, holding back his groan as his hand quickened.

This was so wrong, it's so wrong but so good, thinking of Chanyeol warm mouth, wide and full around his dick. The forbidden thrill had pleasure building up around Kyungsoo's spine as he worked his cock, slick from the water of the shower. Kyungsoo slammed his hand against the wall, his knees getting weak as in his mind, Chanyeol moaning on his cock, sending him over the edge as he came across the wall. Kyungsoo stood under the shower, trying to clear his mind and catch his breath.

When Kyungsoo finally left the shower, He entered into a darkened bedroom and Jongin lightly snoring away. He felt his heart constrict as he watched Jongin sleep. Kyungsoo rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the pain in his chest. He slipped into the warm bed, turning his back toward Jongin as his chest continued to hurt. Jongin’s arms draped over him without hesitation, easing the hold on his heart as he drifted to sleep.


	6. Uprush

Kyungsoo had a bad sense about what was going on around him. Jongdae said that he could be bitten by a snake that was right in front of him. Kyungsoo first thought it was a poke at his bad vision but he started to notice that it was other things. The ocean that surrounded Kyungsoo was quickly rising and he was about to drown.

It would make sense with the stirring feeling he was trying to fight for Chanyeol. The tall giant who he had become close with in such a short time was plaguing his mind and not in a good way. Something was happening and someone was going to get hurt if he didn’t take control soon.

Kyungsoo walked into the kitchen from the bedroom, stopping at he watched Jongin scrolling through his phone.

“What are you doing?” Jongin jumped, looking at Kyungsoo with shock. Kyungsoo rushed toward him, snatching away his phone. Jongin backed away from Kyungsoo, shying away from his boyfriend’s anger.

“I..I was…”

“Why were you looking through my phone?” Kyungsoo shook his phone at Jongin, squeezing it tightly in his hand as he waited for an answer.

“I thought that...Junmyeon-sshi’s number was in your phone,” Jongin murmured.

“Why the-” Kyungsoo stopped himself, scaring himself as he watched a scared Jongin. Kyungsoo reached out, gently grabbing Jongin’s arm. He could have sworn Jongin in flinched before he let Kyungsoo touch him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Jongin.”

“It’s nothing, hyung. Just forget it,” Jongin moved toward the kitchen, an awkward silence hovering in the air.

“Is there a reason you want to contact Junmyeon? I can ask Baekhyun for his number,” Kyungsoo called to Jongin, keeping space between them.

“It’s nothing. He talked to me about some investors and helping the troupe but it’s nothing,” Jongin looked from the kitchen, smiling at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was more hurt than comforted by the smile.

“I’ll call Baekhyun-hyung later. It’s not a big deal, okay?” Jongin smiled meekly as he watched Kyungsoo go about preparing to cook. Kyungsoo could see Jongin was closing him off like before and he didn’t want to head that away again. Kyungsoo controlled his anger more nowadays but the blow up was a surprise.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo’s phone, frowning as he watched the notification light blink at the top.

“You got a message. I think it’s from Chanyeol-sshi,” Kyungsoo looked at his phone, seeing the notification light blink. He hesitated to pick up and see what Jongin could have seen from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo picked up the phone and opened the messages.

_Jongdae: Movie night! This time at our place. The movie of the night - Equilibrium! Are we all in?”_

_Baekhyun: Sweet! Favorite movie! I’ll be there!_

_Chanyeol: It’s your apartment. I would think you would_

_Baekhyun: True._

_Jongdae: Yeol, Soo, what about you guys?_

_Chanyeol: I...I have to see. I’ll message you guys later._

_Jongdae: Don’t wait too long! Kyungsoo! Answer the damn text!_

Kyungsoo thought about his reply. There was awkwardness in the text and it would be there in the room. What happened at Jongdae’s birthday party was never brought up again or explained. If he saw Chanyeol again, Kyungsoo didn’t know if he would hit the man or jump on his dick. There were feelings that he couldn’t explain and he didn’t want to confront ever.  

Before he could reply, Kyungsoo felt a weight on his shoulder, turning to see a pouting Jongin perched there.

“I’m hungry, hyung. Cook me some spaghetti,” Jongin asked cutely. Kyungsoo chuckled, disregarding his phone to care for his boyfriend.

+

As soon as Kyungsoo opened the door to his office, he was greeted by a face-full of Jongdae and a bombardment of questions.

“What the hell happened at my birthday party? Did you and Chanyeol hookup? Why the hell are you acting suspicious?” Kyungsoo pushed Jongdae back as he made his way to his desk.

“What are you going on about?” Kyungsoo slid behind his desk as Jongdae continued to follow him. “What about Chanyeol?”

“First of all, you never answered my text last night. Second, what happened with you and Chanyeol?”

“I forgot about your text last night,” Kyungsoo said, avoiding looking up to his best friend. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it. Maybe next time.”

“And Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked leaning across Kyungsoo’s desk. Kyungsoo pushed him back, straightening the papers that were crumbled under Jongdae’s body.

“What about him?” Jongdae slammed his hands on Kyungsoo’s desk, finally making eye contact with him.

“All I know is that you and Chanyeol went to the bathroom at my birthday party and if you two hooked up-”

“Ah! Nothing happened!” Kyungsoo yelled. “Chanyeol was sick and I just helped him get to the bathroom. Why would I hook up with Chanyeol when I have Jongin?”

“Because Chanyeol wants your ass so badly, Baekhyun and I have a running bet of when he’s going to just go for it with you,” Jongdae said matter-of-factly, sitting at his desk. Kyungsoo fought every nerve in his body to not throw his phone or his desk at Jongdae.

“What kind of friend are you, Kim Jongdae?”

“One that knows his other best friend and how he acts when he’s attracted to someone. I know you’re with Jongin but I also know Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo swallowed as he looked away.  “Just don’t hurt him too much, Soo.”

Kyungsoo just wanted to ignore the awkward anxiety that was building. Liking Kyungsoo could explain Chanyeol’s behavior but it didn’t explain the feelings he was developing for Chanyeol.

“Jongdae! If you’re going to fail your students, make sure they aren’t one of my DJs!” Chanyeol’s voice entered the office before he did. Once his eyes settled on Kyungsoo, any anger he had disappeared from his face. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol stood, mouth agape, surprised and confused.

“Tell Zitao that he has to study and not just sleep in my class! Are you just here to yell me or…” Jongdae was talking to himself,he noticed quickly. Chanyeol continued to stare at Kyungsoo who was fidgeting under the amazed glare. “Yeol!”

“Huh?” Chanyeol jumped. “What? No! I…” Chanyeol looked between the two, confused on what he was really doing. “I have to go.”

They watched as Chanyeol scrambled out of the office, still confused.

“That boy is as awkward as a giraffe. I don’t even know how he could like you.” Kyungsoo threw a pen cap, hitting Jongdae’s temple square in the middle.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Jongin moaned into the pillow, biting down as Kyungsoo’s hips slapped against his ass faster. Jongin stroked his cock, arching his back as he came in his hand as Kyungsoo’s hips stuttered until he came. Kyungsoo made sure to clean his boyfriend’s body as they showered together before settling into bed for the night.

Jongin curled his body around Kyungsoo, settling into the warmth of his body. The scent of the body wash and shampoo mixed as a soothing aroma for Jongin. Kyungsoo sighed as he felt himself melt into the bed and drift to sleep.

“Hyung?” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo struggled to stay awake as he answered. “Do you love me?”

“Of course, Nini. Why would you ask?” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin closer to him.

“Chanyeol...sshi….hyung, I know you care about me but I don’t-” Kyungsoo rolled Jongin over and cupping Jongin’s face.

“I love you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo searched Jongin’s eyes in the dark, kissing his nose and lips. “Believe me when I say that, okay? Now go to sleep.”

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin back into his body as they drifted off to sleep.

+

Kyungsoo walked into coffee shop, stopping in the doorway as he watched Chanyeol pay for his drink with a smile that made Kyungsoo’s heart jump. It was the smile that he first noticed from Chanyeol and one that haunted his mind still. The smile that he somehow missed. Jongdae said that Chanyeol never did attend the movie night and disappeared after his barging in of their office.

Kyungsoo was pulled from his daze by an entering patron forcing him straight into Chanyeol’s path. Chanyeol stumbled, surprise and panic in his eyes as he and Kyungsoo stood before each other. The world moved quickly as they just stood there, panic and anxiety exchanging between the two of them.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo spoke softly breaking the fast moving world around them to a slow pace and watching as Chanyeol’s shoulders relaxed.

“Hey,” Chanyeol smirked, gripping his coffee cup, his eyes scanning Kyungsoo’s face. “How have you been? Missed you at movie night.”

“Baek and Jong said the same about you,” Kyungsoo said, smiling at the fear in Chanyeol’s eyes. “How have you been?”

Kyungsoo watched the nerves frazzle in Chanyeol as he fidgeted in his spot, rubbing the back of his neck, shifting in his stance, and avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I, um, I’ve been fine. And you?”

“Bored,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I really could have used that movie night but Jongin wanted dinner at home.”

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo heard the hurt in Chanyeol’s voice and the night of Jongdae’s birthday replayed in his mind.

“He’s doing fine,” Kyungsoo offered, gaining a nod from Chanyeol who continued to stare at the floor. “It’s good seeing you. I’ll just-” Kyungsoo sidestepped around Chanyeol toward the counter for his coffee.

“Are you busy?” Chanyeol shouted a little too loud. The cafe was quiet as Chanyeol’s face bloomed red from embarrassment. The cafe slowly returned to normal as Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I have classes to teach right now,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol sighed as he shook his head.

“Tonight? Are you busy? Since we both missed the movie night, we can have our...own...if…”Chanyeol stopped mid-sentence and made an expression as he whispered a curse to himself.

“As long as we get to watch Equilibrium. I actually want to watch that movie. I haven’t seen it in some time.”

“Deal!” The enchanting smile returned to Chanyeol’s face as did the pounding in Kyungsoo’s chest. “See you tonight!”


	8. Tidal Wave

Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting a full layout of snacks and drinks when he got to Chanyeol’s apartment.

“Are Jongdae and Baekhyun coming over too?” Kyungsoo asked, looking over the chicken, snacks, and alcohol. Chanyeol laughed, standing behind him looking over the spread.

“Too much?” Kyungsoo grabbed a can of beer from the table, cracking it open and handing it to Chanyeol and grabbing one for himself.

“Let’s get the movie started,” The cans clacked as they two began the night.

Half a movie, two soju bottles, and a case of beer later, Chanyeol is flat on his back on the sofa and Kyungsoo is propped against the sofa on the floor, trying to focus through the alcohol on the movie.

“So~,” Chanyeol slurred. “he stopped taking the medicine and now he’s fighting the government.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo nodded with a hiccup. Chanyeol chuckled as he sat up slowly, groaning from the alcohol fatigue. Chanyeol framed his legs around Kyungsoo, going about playing with Kyungsoo’s hair as they watched a fight scene. Kyungsoo felt his body relax as he fell into the pleasure of Chanyeol’s fingers in his hair. He moaned a sigh, enjoying the soft twirl of Chanyeol’s fingers, each nerve in his body giving over to alcohol.

The feeling was cut short when Chanyeol tugged on his hair to get his attention.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, annoyance in his voice.

“Hand me another beer,” Chanyeol said, dazed and glued to the television.

“You don’t need anymore,” Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair, grazing past Chanyeol’s still dancing across this scalp. “You’re drunk.”

Chanyeol nudged his knee against Kyungsoo. “I’m not drunk! You know the last time I was really drunk was when I tried to-”.

Kyungsoo looked up to see why Chanyeol stopped talking. He was looking at Kyungsoo, mouth agape and panic in his eyes again.

“What? You tried to what?”

“Nothing!” Chanyeol laughed, moving his legs from around Kyungsoo to stand. “I’ll get some water instead.” Kyungsoo watched as the lanky frame moved into the kitchen. He debated whether he should ask for a bottle too but the moment passed as he shifted from the floor to the sofa. The movie was nearing the end and Kyungsoo wasn’t really paying attention anymore. He was more interested in his movie partner. Chanyeol’s face wasn’t haunting his thoughts. He was there which made it worst.

Throughout the movie, Chanyeol interrupted with questions and commentary. Jongdae would do the same and Kyungsoo would threaten to tape his mouth if he didn’t stop but with Chanyeol, his patience was calm as he answered each question and laughed at each stupid joke his movie partner made.

Chanyeol returned, plopping on side of Kyungsoo on the sofa. Kyungsoo watched as he chugged the bottle of water. Kyungsoo watched as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, wanting so badly to kiss and nip at Chanyeol’s long neck.

What? No, Do Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo thought.

“Kyungsoo-ah!” Kyungsoo turned to see Chanyeol offering a half a bottle of water to him. “Help you sober up a little.”

“I’m fine.”

“Just drink! You’re about to pass out before the movie is done!” Kyungsoo laughed, pushing the bottle away.

“I’ll get mine own! You drink.” Chanyeol shrugged, drinking the rest of the water in gulps. Kyungsoo continued to watch, licking his lips. Kyungsoo would rather drink the water from his lips. The night at Jongdae’s party continued to plague his mind and the alcohol did away with any barriers which gave way for the next question from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Chanyeol, do you like me?” The question hit hard as Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol choke and sputter on the water. Coughing, Chanyeol wiped away the spilled water and spit as he looked at Kyungsoo wide-eyed.

“What?”

“Do you like me?” Kyungsoo watched the fidgeting begin. He found it endearing  and just wanted to hold him.

“Of course! Like a friend! You’re my friend! Silly,” Chanyeol tried to drink, finding he drunk and spilled the remaining water.

“No,” Kyungsoo said stood and walked to Chanyeol, straddling the taller man’s lap and looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes. Maybe he was drunk, his inhibitions out the window as he started to grind in Chanyeol’s lap.

“Kyu-kyungsoo-ah!” Kyungsoo threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling himself closer as his lips ghosted over Chanyeol’s, the smell of alcohol mixing in their hot breaths.

“You never let me answer you that night at Jongdae’s party,” Kyungsoo whispered. Chanyeol’s hands settled on his hips. Kyungsoo could feel his fingers push into his flesh. “Do you still want to kiss me to get me out of your head?”

Chanyeol surged forward, being met with equal passion from Kyungsoo as they kissed. It was a hungry kiss. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to stop. Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo back, catching his breath.

“Kyungsoo-ah. I don’t think we should do th-”

“Shut up and take me to the bedroom,” Kyungsoo growled before attaching his lips to Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol moaned, his hips bucking up into Kyungsoo’s. He managed to push the both of them off the sofa and walk into the bedroom, dropping Kyungsoo onto the bed. Kyungsoo sat up his elbows and watched as Chanyeol stripped hastily. He chuckled watching Chanyeol try to keep his eyes on him and struggle with his jeans, his erection strained against the material. Kyungsoo rolled out of the bed and followed with his strip tease.

Chanyeol walked around the bed, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s bare hips, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh. Kyungsoo bit and sucked at Chanyeol’s chest, moving his mouth to one of his nipple and sucking on it hard. Chanyeol moaned as his cock twitched, bouncing off of Kyungsoo’s torso. Kyungsoo’s cock was pressed against Chanyeol’s thigh as he spun the tall man around and pushed him onto the bed.

“Where is the lube?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol moved to scramble but was pushed back onto the bed. “Don’t move. Tell me.”

Chanyeol pointed to the bedside table. Kyungsoo pulled the drawer out and pulled out condoms and a bottle of lube. Kyungsoo held the condoms in his mouth as he directed Chanyeol back on the bed.

“Turn over,” Kyungsoo demanded. Chanyeol moved quickly to lie flat on the bed, his face turned to the side to see Kyungsoo at work. Kyungsoo settled between Chanyeol’s long legs, lifting his hips up and parting his ass cheeks. Kyungsoo slapped across Chanyeol’s ass, watching it jiggle a little before he grabbed and squeezed the cheeks in both his hands. Kyungsoo kneaded the flesh before grabbing the lube and snapping it open and drizzling between Chanyeol’s cheeks and down his thighs. Chanyeol pushed his ass back as Kyungsoo’s fingers trailed up and down his thighs. Kyungsoo drizzled lube on his fingers before tracing Chanyeol’s hole. Kyungsoo pushed his finger in, pulling a moan from Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol clench around his finger as he pulled out and pushed in slowly. He didn't wait long before he added another digit and then another. Chanyeol screamed but continued to rock back on Kyungsoo’s fingers, moaning Kyungsoo’s name as he stroked his dick. Kyungsoo pulled out, making Chanyeol whimper and squirm.

“Kyungsoo-ah,” Chanyeol groaned, listening as Kyungsoo opened the condom and rolled it on. “Wait We-!”

Kyungsoo bit on Chanyeol’s lower back, making him hiss and claw at the bedsheets. Kyungsoo pushed his two fingers back into Chanyeol, a satisfied moan coming from the taller man. Kyungsoo worked his fingers, pumping them in and out and scissoring them to stretch Chanyeol more, his mouth never leaving Chanyeol’s back as he made sure to leave his marks. Chanyeol reached for his cock, stroking himself to match Kyungsoo’s fingers. Not missing a bite, Kyungsoo grabbed a hold of Chanyeol’s wrist and pulled his hand away.

“You wait,” Kyungsoo growled, withdrawing his fingers and lining up his cock. Kyungsoo pushed in slowly, feeling Chanyeol clench around him with each inch he pushes into him. When Kyungsoo’s pelvis was flush against Chanyeol’s ass, Kyungsoo relished in the tightness, folding over to lightly kiss Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol pulled forward before pushing back on Kyungsoo.

“Fuck me, Kyungsoo-ah. Fuck me hard,” Chanyeol demanded. Kyungsoo bit on Chanyeol’s back hard before moving his hips. He didn’t move slow, slamming his hips against Chanyeol, moans and curses being pulled from Chanyeol with each pistoned of Kyungsoo’s hips. Chanyeol fell from his elbows, his face buried into pillows, as Kyungsoo’s cock hit his prostate. Kyungsoo never let up as he kept at it, sweat dripping down his body and the slapping of skin driving him toward his orgasm. Kyungsoo dug his fingers into Chanyeol’s hips, hoping they bruised along with his bitemarks. Kyungsoo could see how much Chanyeol wanted to touch himself, whimpering and clawing at the bed as he screamed in pleasure into the pillows.

Kyungsoo pulled out making Chanyeol scream and whine from the emptiness before Kyungsoo flipped him over. Kyungsoo wanted to watch Chanyeol as he came. Kyungsoo pushed the long legs up and pushed back inside Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s eyes rolled to the back of head as Kyungsoo took back up his pace, slamming into Chanyeol. Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he pressed into Chanyeol’s thighs and his orgasm was building.

Chanyeol reached up, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around the smaller man. Kyungsoo pushed up onto his toes, bending Chanyeol in half more. Chanyeol’s eyes were screwed tight, moans of Kyungsoo’s name on his lips. Kyungsoo kept his pace as Chanyeol’s body lift off the bed, his moans stuttering to a stop as came. Chanyeol’s fingers dug into Kyungsoo’s back, scratching as Chanyeol shuttered from each wave of his release.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo growled and screamed as he came, his body tensing as Chanyeol clenched around Kyungsoo’s cock from his orgasm. Spent, Kyungsoo collapsed into Chanyeol’s arms, both panting as the cool air began to evaporate the sweat from their bodies. Kyungsoo wanted to pull away but the hold Chanyeol had on him and the overwhelm of the orgasm pulled the energy from his body as he drifted to sleep.

+

Kyungsoo woke to a pounding headache and the feel of stickiness over his body. He groaned as he rolled over and shivered as the cool air hit his naked body. He sat on the edge of the bed in shock as everything fell on him like a ton of bricks.

He wasn’t at home. It wasn’t his bedroom. It wasn’t his bed and he knew, before turning around, that it wasn’t his boyfriend that was lying next to him. Kyungsoo turned around, nevertheless, and covered his mouth to stop from screaming. Chanyeol’s long sleeping figure was tangled in the sheets, his auburn hair a mess on his head and a dumb look on his face.

Kyungsoo felt his chest tightened as he backed away from the bed until his back was pressed against the wall. He shouted silent curses into the air, holding back tears as last night washed over him. He fucked up. Kyungsoo knocked his head against the wall a few times, to wake from the nightmare he had trapped himself in. He stopped when Chanyeol stirred in the bed. Kyungsoo held his breath, hoping to disappear or die right on the spot. When Chanyeol remained asleep, Kyungsoo rushed to find his clothes and ran from the apartment.

Out on the street, Kyungsoo took a shaky breath. Last night was playing in his mind like a movie as he remembered the passion and heat that was made in that bedroom. His body still felt sticky and he needed to shower but…

Kyungsoo stopped and pulled out his cell phone. Seven missed calls. All from Jongin. The pain in his heart was growing worse as he tried to pound it away with his fist. He fucked up. There was no excuse, Kyungsoo knew this, but he had to find one. His mind raced as he thought before his phone rang.

He nearly dropped it. Holding steady, Kyungsoo drew a breath and answered.

“Hey,” He managed to push out. “No. I’m out right now.” Kyungsoo fought tears that seared his throat.

“Listen. I need to talk. I can be there in five. You not busy, right? Okay,” Kyungsoo ended the call, taking another shaky breath, tears rolling down his cheek as he called for a taxi.

+

Jongdae opened the door as Kyungsoo rushed in without a word but eyes red from obvious crying.

“What the hell, dude? What’s wrong? Did you have those clothes on yesterday?”

“What the fuck is with the questions all the time, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo shouted at his best friend, running his fingers through his hair. Jongdae jumped back as he watched Kyungsoo plop down on his sofa. Though Kyungsoo would be upset with Jongdae, he could really see that something bothered his friend. Kyungsoo held his head in his hands.

“No need to bite off my head. What happened?”

“I fucked up, Jongdae.”

“How?” Jongdae eased into the question, making his way to Kyungsoo’s side. “Did you and Jongin fight?” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Did something happen at work?” Another shake. “Did you get robbed?”

“No! I just…” Kyungsoo’s answer trailed off.

“What? The last time I talked to you, you were going to Chanyeol’s place. Did something happen to Chanyeol? Did you beat his ass? Is he lying in pool of blood?”

“Stop with the damn jokes, Jongdae!” Jongdae jumped back, wary of Kyungsoo’s fists coming for him. When no finger was laid upon him, he tried to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. The redness from tears and the dark circles were weighing on his face.

“What happened? Why are you like this?” Kyungsoo huffed a sigh and looked Jongdae in his eyes, calming his heart and stomach as he confessed.

“I slept with Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo croaked out, the truth closing his throat like a bad allergic reaction. Jongdae’s eyes grew wide as a beat passed.

“Shut up!” Jongdae laughed, slapping Kyungsoo’s shoulder. When Kyungsoo did not respond the same, the laughing stopped. “Really?”

Kyungsoo looked away, his fingers buried in his hair, wanting to pull them out.

“Yah! Do Kyungsoo! Really?” Jongdae shouted jumping back from Kyungsoo.

“What’s with all the yelling?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he entered the living room. Jongdae turned to his roommate.

“Kyungsoo fucked Chanyeol!” Jongdae shouted.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo yelled back. Jongdae looked back at his coworker and friend, anger and disgust on his face.

“Really?” Baekhyun chuckled in disbelief.

“You are really something, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae said shaking his head. Kyungsoo huffed as he pushed himself off the sofa. “What about Jongin?”

“He does not need to know!” Kyungsoo growled at Jongdae. “He will never know!”

“You’re just going to forget about it?”

“Yes!”

“Hey, Chanyeol-ah!” Jongdae and Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun on his phone. “Kyungsoo’s here and he sa-”Kyungsoo leapt across the room tackling Baekhyun and grabbing the phone from him. The call was ended as Baekhyun struggled under Kyungsoo.

“What the hell, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun shouted underneath him. Kyungsoo jumped up and looked at Jongdae.

“Listen. I didn’t come here to be lectured on what I did. I know I did wrong, but what I need right now is a friend. If you can’t be that for me-,” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked as he held back his tears again.

“Kyungsoo-ah…”

“Please, Jongdae. I can’t go home yet,” Kyungsoo pleaded. Jongdae exchanged a look with Baekhyun, who shrugged at the whole thing. Jongdae sighed and looked back at Kyungsoo.

“Go shower. You can borrow Baek’s clothes and...stay here for some time.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo slinked past his friends to wash his body and his mind of the night.


	9. Rip Current

Kyungsoo did go home after a few hours of collecting himself with Jongdae to guide him. When he made it home, he was greeted with hugs and kisses from Jongin, which didn’t ease the pain in his chest or make it easy for him to keep quiet.

Jongin was a wave in Kyungsoo’s life while Chanyeol became the tsunami that was sent to destroy him. He held up his front before his boyfriend but it would deteriorate sooner or later. This Kyungsoo knew for sure.

As much as he wanted to keep Chanyeol out of his life from then on, the man plagued his mind along with the taller man’s body and hands. Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted Chanyeol. He needed to feel his body on his again but it was too much of a risk to get caught.

The days after he left Chanyeol’s were anxiety built on anxiety, praying that Jongin would never find out about what Kyungsoo did, wondering if any text message or call the boy received would be the one to rat Kyungsoo out and the inevitable fallout. It never came. What did was a text from the one person Kyungsoo was avoiding for weeks.

_Hey. Can we meet up? - Chanyeol_

Kyungsoo wanted to ignore the text but something in him urged to reply (which he did) and to meet with Chanyeol, even if it was going to end badly.

+

Kyungsoo made the decision to meet at Chanyeol’s apartment, the one place he shouldn’t have gone. Standing in front of the door, the night flashed back to Kyungsoo. The touch of their skin, the sound of their voices, rang loud in his mind. Knocking, Kyungsoo felt his stomach knot with anticipation.

He knew it was wrong to think it. He wasn’t well, but his conscious wasn’t in control. Kyungsoo wanted to feel Chanyeol’s hands on him again. He wanted the electric current of pleasure surging through his body. He wanted to feel that night again.

When Chanyeol opened the door, Kyungsoo launched his body forwarded, slamming the door behind him, pushing Chanyeol back as their lips collided. Chanyeol was surprised as he tried to hold onto the smaller man, Kyungsoo sucking on his bottom lip. He tried to pull away from Kyungsoo as they fell onto the sofa; Kyungsoo straddling Chanyeol’s lap.

“Kyung-Kyungsoo! Wait!” Chanyeol held onto Kyungsoo’s hips, his fingers kneading into the flesh as he watched Kyungsoo try to catch his breath. The dazed look that Kyungsoo was giving Chanyeol, confused and excited him.

“This is not what I called you over for,” Chanyeol said, chuckling as Kyungsoo threaded his fingers in his hair. “But I really don’t car-” Kyungsoo pulled on  Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo whispered, biting his lip as he grind his hips into Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol didn’t protest as he lifted Kyungsoo again and took him back to the bedroom.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to control Kyungsoo, tossing him on the bed as he shimmied out of his sweatpants. Chanyeol grabbed hold of his half-hard cock and began stroking it as Kyungsoo got undress on the bed. Kyungsoo shifted forward, pushing Chanyeol’s hand away before taking his cock between his lips. Chanyeol shuttered a moan as Kyungsoo’s lips sealed around the shaft and sucked. Kyungsoo bobbed on Chanyeol’s cock, his tongue tracing the underside of the head.

“Shit, Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks before pulling off with a pop. Drool and pre-cum connected Kyungsoo’s mouth to Chanyeol’s cock. Kyungsoo licked his lips as he crawled back on the bed, pushing his pants off. Chanyeol helped him, pulling his underwear off with the pants before climbing between Kyungsoo’s legs. Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo again, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“We can stop, you know. We should stop,” Chanyeol said panting, his hand on Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking slowly. Kyungsoo groaned and tilted his head back before looking back at Chanyeol.

“You stop now and I will kick your ass. I need this.” Chanyeol reached over to the side table, removing the lube and condoms. Chanyeol snapped open the lube and drizzled down Kyungsoo’s balls, rubbing it across his thighs and between his ass cheek. Kyungsoo hummed as he settled into the bed and lifted his ass up. Chanyeol rubbed his finger around Kyungsoo’s opening, feeling Kyungsoo clench and relax as he anticipated the push.

“Stop teasing, Yeol,” Kyungsoo moaned. Chanyeol laughed as he pushed his finger past the ring of muscles. Kyungsoo clenched tight, grabbing hold of Chanyeol’s arms as Chanyeol slowly pushed in and pulled out. Chanyeol continued, hooking his finger, pumping his finger in and out. Kyungsoo’s hips lifted from the bed as his cock twitched with stimulation. Chanyeol added a second finger and scissored them, stretching Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth, his fingers still moving as he sucked. Kyungsoo grabbed ahold of Chanyeol’s hair and pushed his head down onto his cock. Chanyeol moaned as he head bobbed up and down, his fingers moving quicker.

Kyungsoo felt his orgasm near, the feeling forming just below his stomach. He was about to blow but he didn’t want it to go over the edge so quickly. Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol off and pushed him on his back. Kyungsoo took the condom, opened the package and rolled onto Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol watched in lust-filled amazement as Kyungsoo put more lube on Chanyeol’s cock before he eased down onto it. Kyungsoo whined as the push of the head against his hole was a headrush. Inch by inch was pushed into Kyungsoo, sending stars to the back of his head until he was filled and seated on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s hips, his fingers digging into the plush white skin.

“Wait!” Kyungsoo cried out with his eyes closed, holding onto Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol could feel the vibration of Kyungsoo’s body, his stomach fluttering like the muscles around Chanyeol’s cock. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to a smiling Chanyeol.

“You look cute,” Chanyeol said with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol dragged his nails across Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo shivered again before leaning forward, lifting off of Chanyeol’s cock and sinking down slowly.

“You’re going to just go slow to torment me or what?” Chanyeol asked holding onto Kyungsoo’s hips, pushing up into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo leaned down to bite and suck on Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

“Try and stop me,” Kyungsoo started rolling his hips, his breath becoming shallow with each roll. Their panting breath began to match as Kyungsoo started to bounce on Chanyeol’s cock, sweat dripping from his body. Tiny moans came from Kyungsoo, his fingers digging into Chanyeol as the orgasm neared. Chanyeol  took control, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s hip and started to slam his hips into him. Kyungsoo’s mews turned to passionate groans as he held on, Chanyeol gritting his teeth as his hips moved erratically.

“I’m going to come!” Kyungsoo squealed out. Chanyeol stroked him twice before Kyungsoo came over his hand and chest. Chanyeol groaned as Kyungsoo grew still and clenched around his cock, pulling Chanyeol over the edge. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo as his hips slammed into Kyungsoo with grunts.

Kyungsoo pushed his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as he tried to catch his breath. Kyungsoo felt heated kisses on his shoulder as his sweat began to cool and the stickiness of his come settled between him and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pushed up and looked at his partner.

Chanyeol had the smile that made Kyungsoo’s heart jump and his stomach flutter. The smile that captivated him and pulled him closer to the man under him.

Chanyeol reached up and stroked his cheek. “Hey there,” He whispered.

Kyungsoo searched his face, looking for something but all he could find was love that pained Kyungsoo’s heart. Kyungsoo shifted, letting Chanyeol to slip out of him and have his ass clench against the cold emptiness. He gasped and dug his nails into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol took hold of his wrists and pulled him closer for a soft kiss. Kyungsoo pulled away, rolling away from Chanyeol.

“I have to shower,” Kyungsoo mumbled. He gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As soon as the water hit Kyungsoo, the regret washed over him. He hadn’t thought when he first came there. In his mind, seeing Chanyeol was supposed to let him know that the other night was a mistake and he only needed Jongin. What had just happened proved him wrong. His mind, body, and heart were split. His heart wanted Jongin, his body wanted Chanyeol, and his mind wanted both, but he knew that would never happen.

After actually washing, Kyungsoo dressed and left the bathroom to find Chanyeol in his boxers sitting on the edge of his bed, laughing at his phone. He looked up and smiled. Before he could say a word, Kyungsoo rushed out of the bedroom.

“Kyungsoo-ah!” Chanyeol called to him. “Where are you going?” Kyungsoo huffed a sigh, keeping his back to Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo murmured before continued out, running back home to find an empty apartment and a note from Jongin.

_Practicing with Sehun. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you - NiNi_

Kyungsoo fought back his tears again as he gathered his pillow and a blanket to settle on the sofa to sleep. His heart wasn’t strong enough to let him sleep in the bed he shared with Jongin again.


	10. Gravity Wave

Kyungsoo contacted Chanyeol this time around. A few days after that second night, enough time for Kyungsoo’s mind to vaguely remember it.

They met at the cafe, the one between their workplace and a common space for both. It was a public area to restrict any more encounters from happening.

It became an unofficial meeting place for them. Kyungsoo entered and spotted Chanyeol near the back. Chanyeol made a shy gesture. Kyungsoo wanted to turn and run. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol in weeks and just seeing the shy smile caused his heart to jump and the anxiety to build again. Kyungsoo pushed ahead toward him and sat down.

Kyungsoo avoided looking up as they sat in silence. Neither one knew what to say or if anything should be said. The silence extended beyond awkward, Kyungsoo glancing up.

“You dyed your hair,” Kyungsoo grumbled. Chanyeol jumped, ruffling his black locks with a smirk. “You look good.” Kyungsoo could see that Chanyeol was holding his breath.

“So do you,” Chanyeol said, waiting for Kyungsoo’s response.

“Don’t get sappy, Yeol,” The two laughed as a waitress walked up to their table, placing two glasses of water down. Chanyeol grabbed his immediately and began to choke. Kyungsoo offered him napkins as Chanyeol apologized.

“Don’t apologize. Just drink slowly,” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, holding it as he started into his eyes. Kyungsoo pulled away, pulling his hands into his lap and looking away.

“Kyungsoo-”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo kept his eyes on his glass of water.

“Well, it’s not us, that’s for sure,” Kyungsoo didn’t hold back his laughter which relaxed the situation. Looking up again, the enchanting smile was on Chanyeol's face.

“That’s why I like you,” Kyungsoo said, a look of shock appearing on Chanyeol’s face. “You make me laugh when I’m nervous or uneasy, but those nights...I don’t know what happened.”

“Something that we both wanted,” Chanyeol said, grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb gently across the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo pulled away.

“That’s true but-”

“You’re worried about Jongin?” Chanyeol said sitting back.

“I love Jongin and I don’t want to hurt him at all,” Kyungsoo said, looking at Chanyeol with hurt in his eyes..

“So I guess you haven’t told Jongin,” Chanyeol chuckled. Kyungsoo watched as he moved his glass, turning it slowly in its spot.

“I can’t tell him, Yeol! Us sleeping together...it was a mistake. I just-,” Kyungsoo was surprised by the chuckle Chanyeol let out as he pushed away from the table.

“A mistake? And I thought we had something, Soo,” Chanyeol laughed looking down at Kyungsoo. The hurt now reflected in Chanyeol’s eyes and cinched at Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Chanyeol...

“It’s nice that you told me now before I made a bigger mistake, huh?”

“Chanyeol!,” Kyungsoo tried to reach for him but Chanyeol was halfway out the shop before Kyungsoo could stand. As the door closed, the pain returned to his chest, his hand holding the table to steady himself against the spinning world he had entered.

+

Chanyeol bounced on the balls of his feet, building the nerve to enter the record store. He got the address from Jongdae after 101 questions about him and Kyungsoo. He avoided many but a few answers slipped.

“Do you like Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked, scrolling through his phone.

“Just tell me, Jongdae! I need to talk to him.”

“And tell him you fucked his boyfriend? That seems smart,” Jongdae joked glancing at his best friend.

“No! I just want to talk to him,” Chanyeol said, his eyes shifting about.

“Liar,” Chanyeol’s phone beeped. Pulling it out, he noticed a message from Jongdae. “Don’t hurt the kid. He really loves Kyungsoo just as much as you.

Chanyeol browsed around the shop, trying to figure some way to approach Jongin. Every way in his mind ended with him blurting out the truth and being knocked out in the middle of the store. He wanted to avoid that.

“Chanyeol-sshi?” Chanyeol jumped around to Jongin holding a crate of vinyl in his arms.

“Jongin! Hi! You work here? Wow!” Jongin rolled his eyes and continued to the back of the store. Chanyeol followed behind Jongin, hoping to extend their conversation. Chanyeol stopped when something caught his eye.

“Oh! You have Primary on vinyl? Wow!” Jongin turned and watched as Chanyeol shuffled through the albums, getting excited with each find he makes. Jongin chuckled as he watched, putting the crate down.

“You know we get all kinds of hip-hop albums, English and Korean, almost every other week,” Jongin said pointing at the album rack Chanyeol hovered over.

“Really?” Jongin nodded.

“Kyungsoo hyung usually stops by to see the latest music,” Jongin stated. Chanyeol stopped himself from looking at Jongin’s face with excitement. He wanted to ask what kind of music Kyungsoo listened, who was his favorite, which albums did he get last time he was there. Chanyeol had to remind himself it was Kyungsoo’s boyfriend standing beside him.

“Maybe you can recommend some music for me,” Chanyeol said finally looking up with a smile. “I’m a producer at a local radio station and we could always play new music.”

“Seriously?” Jongin asked excitedly. “I know some great songs and bands! Let me get you a few of their cds.”

Chanyeol watched as Jongin moved about the store excitedly. He chuckled.seeing how cute Jongin moved about, gathering music for him.

The idea of telling Jongin about him and Kyungsoo was pushed from Chanyeol’s head as he and Jongin talked about music. The excitement and sincerity that Chanyeol saw in Jongin made him understand why Kyungsoo loved him. Chanyeol thought that it would have been better to make a new friend than ruin a relationship.

+

“Jongin, why are we at Jongdae’s apartment?” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin back from entering the apartment building, wary of what they were about to enter. Jongin smiled, pulling his boyfriend close in a warm hug against the cool November air.

“Jongdae hyung called and said he wanted to invite us to dinner. He couldn’t get you on your phone so he called me,” Kyungsoo pulled from the hug.

“You agreed to dinner?

“Yeah,” Jongin chuckled. “We haven’t met with Jongdae and Baekhyun hyung in sometime and you get to rest from cooking. It won’t be so bad.” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into the building and into the elevator. As they climbed each floor, a sinking feeling as creeping into Kyungsoo.

Reaching the door, Jongin rang the doorbell, bouncing on his heels and squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand. The door opened to a smiling Jongdae.

“Jonginnie! Kyungsoo! You made it!” Jongdae moved to the side to let them in. Kyungsoo’s eyes did a quick sweep, taking in the small gathering. Baekhyun walked toward them away from Junmyeon who was entertaining two others - a brown-haired man who smiled and laughed with a deep dimple in his cheek while the other, with feline-like features, leaning toward Junmyeon with flirtation in his eyes. It wasn’t until his eyes settled on the tall lanky man in the middle of them that the dread had a reason.

“The birthday boy just cut the cake. We still have some food,” Baekhyun offered escorting them in the apartment. “Hey, look who’s here!”

All eyes settled on Jongin and Kyungsoo. Greetings were quick to be exchanged as Jongin moved into the group, greeting Junmyeon first. Kyungsoo was planted to his spot, his eyes glued on Chanyeol. Silent words were exchanged, anxiety and panic was on both their faces. The connection was broken  when Jongin greeted Chanyeol with a smile. This break brought Kyungsoo back to reality as he reached out and grabbed Baekhyun and Jongdae’s collars, dragging them to the kitchen.

“What did we do this time?” Jongdae asked, rubbing his neck.

“Which one of you decided to invite Jongin?”

“We invited Jongin and you,” Baekhyun said, picking off a nearly empty fruit tray. “Two for one. We missed you both.”

“Knowing you two, there’s something else to this,” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Chanyeol…” Jongdae said, mirroring Kyungsoo’s pose.

“There it is. What about him?”

“Have you talked to him?” Jongdae asked.

“I’ve talked to him more than enough times,” Kyungsoo huffed, stopping short of telling of the second time he was in Chanyeol’s bed.

“Then why has he been a sad puppy for about a month and a half?” Baekhyun snarked, grapes stuffed in his mouth. Kyungsoo glared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“We mean Park Chanyeol’s moping around because he fell for you bad and you treated him like a one night stand,” Jongdae stated matter-of-factly.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo looked around to see if Jongin was around, hoping to not hear their conversation. “It’s not my fault.”

“Of course not,” Baekhyun said turning to face them both. “No one told you and Chanyeol to fuck each other.”

“What!?” A voice echoed in the kitchen.

The room shook with Jongin’s voice as they looked at the youngest standing in the doorway. Jongdae cursed as the situation got worse with the appearance of Chanyeol. Jongin turned to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo could see the anger on his face as his hands curled into fists.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouted, fighting his way to his boyfriend.

“You fucked Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked. Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide, looking to Kyungsoo for an answer. Jongin pushed Chanyeol back, the kitchen crowd following. “Did you fuck Kyungsoo?!”

“I...we...yeah, but-” Jongin swung and landed a punch across Chanyeol’s jaw. Chanyeol fell to the floor, looking up as Jongin moved to hover over him. Kyungsoo rushed over, grabbing onto Jongin’s waist, pulling him back.

“Jongin, no! Stop it!” Jongin thrashed against him and Chanyeol backed away to avoid Jongin’s kicks. “Jongin stop!” Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo, backing away, frustration and anger on his face. Kyungsoo reached out, speechless as he watched Jongin walk out. The room was once again silent, the situation weighing heavily on everyone realized what was happening. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, tears forming in his eyes and his mouth still open to call Jongin back.

“Kyungsoo-ah!” Chanyeol scrabbled to him, resting his hands on his shoulders. Kyungsoo threw him off, snaring at Chanyeol as he stood up.

“Don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo growled, rushing after Jongin.

By the time Kyungsoo got home, he walked in to Jongin throwing clothes into a suitcase. Kyungsoo watched, shirts and pants flying. The hurt that been in Kyungsoo’s heart was overwhelming and he just wanted it to stop. He inched towards Jongin, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s slim waist. Jongin thrashed him off and backed away. Kyungsoo saw how red Jongin’s eyes were from the tears he had shed on the taxi ride home.

“You don’t get to comfort me, hyung. You don’t get to be the one I cry to WHEN YOU CAUSED THIS!” Jongin shouted, this voice thin as he cried. “How could you, hyung? Huh? I thought you love me.”

“I do love you!” Kyungsoo tried to caress Jongin’s face but was denied with a scoff.  “I’ve always loved you, Jongin, but that was just a mistake.”

“Do you love him too? Do you love Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo bit his lip. Jongin scoffed and grabbed his bag. “I’m going to Sehun’s. I’ll come back for my stuff later.”

“Jongin, please. You can’t leave...not again,” Jongin stopped at the doorway, Kyungsoo holding his breath as he waited for his boyfriend to turn around and just talk to him. No more words were exchanged as Jongin opened the door and left Kyungsoo in loneliness and tears.

Kyungsoo didn’t sleep that night, wondering how Jongin was, if he was sleeping, and if he was crying himself to sleep.


	11. Swash

Jongin sorted the CDs stacked in his hands, his movements automatic with each case slipping through his fingers into their slots. His mind was on Kyungsoo, his imagination formulating what exactly happened between him and Chanyeol. With each thought of Kyungsoo moaning under Chanyeol’s touch, Jongin’s anger grew.

“Hey!” Jongin jumped when Taemin pushed his shoulder. “Watch it with the CDs. They did nothing to you.”

“Sorry, man. I just-”

“You have a visitor.” Jongin spun around. His hopes of it being Kyungsoo were dashed as Chanyeol stood at the end of the row. Jongin rolled his eyes before he signaled the intruder  to follow him. 

“Why the hell are you here?” Jongin asked as soon as they were closed off in the back room. Chanyeol smirked which was quickly gone with the look from Jongin.

“I wanted to apologize for...you know.”

“Fucking my boyfriend? Breaking us up? Oh! Or just being a complete ass and pretending to be my friend?” Jongin asked, backing Chanyeol into a corner.

“Listen! I’m sorry!” Chanyeol shouted, holding his hands up to stop Jongin. “Kyungsoo and I made a mistake. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Jongin…”

“A mistake? A mistake was trusting you. What you did, what Kyungsoo hyung did, was never a mistake. You both knew exactly what the hell you were doing ,” Jongin tried to move past him out the door Chanyeol was blocking but was stopped by the lanky frame. “Move.”

“Jongin, you can be angry with me all you want but please don’t do this to Kyungsoo.”

“ **You** have no say in this relationship or what I can do,” Jongin pushed a finger into Chanyeol’s face. “You never did and that’s where you screwed up. You screwed up our lives and I can never forgive you for that.” Jongin pushed Chanyeol to the side and opened the door.

“Can you forgive Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked over his shoulder. “You have to forgive him.” 

“Stop telling me what to do,” Jongin called over his shoulder as he walked back onto the shop floor. “I’m going on break, Taemin.”

+

“I have nothing to say to you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo held his cellphone to his ear as he looked around at the boxes. The apartment was nearly packed up; his things in one pile while Jongin’s sat waiting.

“Just hear me out. I really did try to talk to Jongin to make things better but-,” Chanyeol begged. Kyungsoo avoided talking to him since the explosive discovery but Chanyeol continued to call his phone until he finally picked up. 

“Why? What exactly could you make better? Can you turn back time? Because I would love that power!” Kyungsoo moved about the apartment, weaving the boxes.

“Stop being so angry! I’m sorry, okay! I’m sorry for everything, Kyungsoo. Just please don’t be angry with me. I just need you-,” Kyungsoo stopped in the middle of the room.

“I don’t want you, Yeol.” There’s silence on the other end of the line. “I don’t want what we had or tried to have. It hurts too much.”

“Soo...”

“Just stop it,” Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing his face. “I don’t regret meeting you but I regret the choices I made and I have to live with them. Nothing you can say nor what I do can change this situation. Just...don’t call me anymore. Please.” Kyungsoo fought back tears. “Goodbye, Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo ended the call before Chanyeol could say anything else. He shut off his phone and tossed it aside to get back to packing. 

The sabbatical that he was granted was all Kyungsoo needed before he went crazy. Before he could place his hand on a box, Kyungsoo heard the door code be entered before he saw Jongin step into the room.

The two stood in silence, packed boxes with their separate belongings between them. Jongin stood with his hands in his pockets and a cap pulled low on his brow. He stared at Kyungsoo, unable to speak.

“You’re back,” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked, his body wanting to rush toward him but holding back.

“To get my stuff,” Jongin grumbled, looking around. “What’s going on?”

“Oh! I’m going on break for a few months. No use keeping the apartment if no one will be here," Kyungsoo said, his back turned back to Jongin as he taped a box.

“What about me?” Jongin asked stepping further into the apartment. 

“What about you?” Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder.

“Whatever, hyung,” Jongin turned to head toward their bedroom.

“No really!” Kyungsoo shouted at him. “What about you? I said I was sorry, Jongin!”

“Sorry isn't a magic word that erases everything, hyung!” Jongin screamed back. “I loved you, but now every time I look at you or hear your voice, I think about him and him touching you! Do you know how that feels?”

“I’m so-”

“Stop apologizing, Kyungsoo!” Jongin kicked one of the boxes, his fists clenched tight. “Just stop. Unless your words can turn back time, don’t apologize again.”

“Jongin-”

“I’ll come back for my stuff after you leave,” Jongin stuffed his hands back into his pockets and stormed out. Kyungsoo cursed himself as the door locked behind Jongin.

+

Jongdae slammed the trunk of Kyungsoo’s car close, patting it with satisfaction.

“Okay. You have everything?” Jongdae asked his best friend. 

“Everything I can pack up,” Kyungsoo huffed before Jongdae and Baekhyun attacked him in a hug. “Let go you two!”

“We’re going to miss you!” Baekhyun said, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo threw them off of him with a laugh. 

“Call me when you get to Busan, okay?” Jongdae clapped Kyungsoo on his back. “The office is going to be quiet without you.”

“I know. What are you ever going to do without me?” The two laughed. Kyungsoo looked back at the apartment building before looking around the street.

“Have you talked to them? Either one?” Jongdae asked. Kyungsoo sighed.

“Jongin said he and Sehun will come by tomorrow for his stuff and talk to the landlord.”

“And Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sent me a text message last night. He flew to California this morning,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug.

“Bastard. He could have taken me with him,” Baekhyun said, making Jongdae and Kyungsoo laugh out loud.  “Be safe, Soo!”

  
Kyungsoo nodded, hugging his friends before getting behind the wheel. Kyungsoo was literally driving away into the sunset. His old life was gone, washed away by the waves named Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol. There was no way to get it back to normal. He just had to continue on and welcome whatever wave came next to wash on his shores.


End file.
